<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Specs in the City by Extraordinaire</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28237668">Specs in the City</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Extraordinaire/pseuds/Extraordinaire'>Extraordinaire</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Final Fantasy XV</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blind Ignis Scientia, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Gen, NSFW ch 22, Overcoming Disability, Read at Own Risk, Sort of AU, smut with plot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 17:13:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>27,187</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28237668</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Extraordinaire/pseuds/Extraordinaire</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>While Eos waits for its Chosen King to return, Ignis must overcome the obstacles he faces after losing not only his sight. Relief comes more unexpected than the permanent starscourge.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ignis Scientia/OC, Ignis/OC, Ignis/female OC</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>READ AT OWN RISK.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“What do we do now?” Prompto asked.</p><p>The three watched Ardyn saunter away as if he wasn't sliced by Gladio and shot by Prompto. The Imperial Chancellor revealed daemonic flesh before leaving them behind as if he never noticed them. </p><p>Ignis, who now saw with his ears and feet instead of eyes, turned his head to the ethereal hum of the Crystal. “If Noct truly is inside the Crystal, we have no choice but to await his return.” </p><p>“Do we take it with us?” Gladiolus asked. With their king now gone, the Kingsglaive and other Crownsguard had no job. But Gladio, the King’s Shield, could still protect the people by confiscating the Crystal from the enemy. “Who knows what <em> he’ll </em>do to it if we leave it behind.” He meant Ardyn.</p><p>“If Noct was pulled inside but not Ardyn, then it must have something to do with his calling,” Ignis hypothesized.</p><p>“Or <em> Ardyn </em>made Noct disappear.” Gladio had reason to suspect Ardyn. From the moment they saw him, terrible events occurred. Ardyn was now the only thing that survived Gladio’s blade.</p><p>“Then why was Ardyn not also pulled in? No,” Ignis shook his head. “If daylight <em> is </em>gone from Eos, we must get survivors to safety. Securing the Crystal will take too long.” Using his hands, feet, and cane to see, he turned himself around. “They won’t have much time.”</p><p>“Survivors. Right!” Prompto bounced into step beside Ignis; he had been there to help since Ignis lost his sight. “Um, but didn’t the Regalia crash? How are we gonna get back?”</p><p>“The hard way,” Ignis replied.</p><p>With the Chosen King and daylight gone, it would indeed be a hard way.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>READ AT OWN RISK.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Too long it took returning to Lucis. Ignis could not run because he could not see. Blindness was indeed a tragedy for Ignis when he preferred the world crystal clear. With the power plant ever running, Lestallum was the best bet for light and safety. When the three arrived, however, Gladio and Prompto set out again with other hunters, leaving Ignis behind so they could rescue citizens as fast as possible.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>For the first time, Ignis was alone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blindness alone did not even create the feeling of isolation, for before, he’d had his brothers in arms. And they were brothers to him. He never felt alone with them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But now he was. He did not know the city well enough to navigate on his own. He tried to find the market and eateries by smell and sound. If he left the hotel, the fountain was in front of him, and the market beyond that to the left. But he could not see which stalls sold food, there were too many people to move through, and no one could hear him ask for directions. Ignis ended up back at the fountain, then the hotel, and paid the host extra for meals brought to him. It was sheer luck he still had gil.   </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He had no clue how he would get on without his brothers to aid him. Prompto had been there to pick him up after every stumble, but no longer. There was no telling when he and Gladio would return, or if they could stay long enough to help him memorize where to go. Rescuing refugees was priority.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As if he wasn’t self conscious enough these days, Ignis began to feel watched. He tried to brush it off as passers-by staring at his obvious scars. If he’d never met Ardyn or known the mysterious man had stalked them, Ignis might even forget the feeling. But day after day it persisted. Never any whispers, no audible surprise from children. Just staring.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Not counting Ardyn, Ignis had only been stared at a few times in the past; in irony, also in Lestallum, where everyone waved at each other. But before, Ignis, Noctis, Prompto, and Gladio were stared at for their attire - the only all-black clothing amidst a city of colors. Most of their interested audience has been women, some which they’d seen in Galdin Quay and Lestallum and many stops in between, to the point of wondering if Noctis, now the king of Lucis, had a following.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Perhaps his imagination running wild was what he felt? His all-black attire and his large scar were quite obvious to everyone else. All the same, he could not shake the feeling. If he were under threat he could not see, he had no backup. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Alone and spied upon.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Ignis slept a total of four nights by the time Gladio and Prompto returned. As he suspected, before they could help him learn to navigate the city, they needed to leave again. There were too many refugees and not enough hunters to escort them all. He wished he could be of assistance.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He wished he was not left alone in the dark.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>What a selfish thought.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Blind as he was, there were others out there were far worse off. Ignis would always put the people before himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He had, however, wished he’d told Gladio and Prompto someone spied on him. When they’d arrived tired and hungry, it had seemed silly to bother them with. And Gladio had used his charm to secure a regular escort for Ignis to and from meals and a walk around town. Children, but Ignis didn’t mind; innocent curiosity was easier to deal with than adult judgement. But now that his brothers were gone and solitude returned, so crept back the awareness of being watched.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He made a mental note to ask Prompto and Gladio to help him train up at bit when they returned next. If he was stalked, he needed to be able to protect himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Two more days - or sleep cycles, or… whatever they were - passed before Ignis learned any answers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His escort for lunch was late. In irony, he found himself annoyed he could not navigate his own way. Determined, and tired of the humiliation of needing such help, Ignis set out of the hotel lobby. Left outside the door, six steps, down five steps, hug the left wall past the fountain and turn left when it does… then try to weave between busy bodies.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In theory, it sounded manageable.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ignis made sure to keep the tip of his cane on the ground the whole time. He made it to a pillar, then steps with no problem. He took the steps slow, then paused by the fountain in relief he’d not tumbled down, and prepared for the current of energy of the market bustle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before blindness, he never appreciated the energy of crowds. Not like he did now. He did not care for them now, but it served as a sort of road sign for him. Breaks in the current were beginning to make themselves known, telling him when to step through. But the volume of noise that came from the people making the currents was almost overwhelming. If he didn’t need to eat to survive, he would not step in the marketplace.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ignis felt eyes on him again, and he froze. He’d not taken another step yet it was already there.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Someone had waited for him to leave unattended. </span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>READ AT OWN RISK.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Like rays aiming right at him. Ignis turned his head to try to listen better, but with the drummers out, he could not hear footsteps.</p><p><em> It persisted long enough. </em> Able or not, Ignis would face whoever or whatever stalked him. He turned his feet, now facing the way he’d come.</p><p>“Who’s there?” he demanded, resolute.</p><p>A moment of silence, then a deep breath from a distance ahead. “… Hi.”</p><p>This was the first time anyone but his escort and the hotel staff spoke to Ignis since he’d returned with scars. It took him a moment to process the response.</p><p>“Are you speaking to <em> me?” </em> he asked.</p><p>“Yes.” A woman, and she paused again. “You really can’t see?”</p><p>“If I could, I wouldn’t ask,” he told her. “Why have you been watching me?”</p><p>“I didn’t mean to stare. I - how could you tell?”</p><p>“I can <em> feel </em>it. It’s quite unsettling,” he admitted.</p><p>“Oh, heavens, I didn’t-” the woman sighed, and Ignis recognized the sound of a soft body sitting too fast on something hard. “I’m sorry!” she squeaked from a lower height than a moment ago. “I didn’t mean to be creepy! I just…” She sounded like someone trying to keep face in distress.</p><p>“Who are you?” Ignis hated not being able to evaluate by sight.</p><p>“Élodie*. You and your friends brought me here last week. My family was on vacation when the ports closed. You guys saved me and my brother from daemons at Galdin Quay. He… died on the way here…”</p><p>Ignis visualized her in an instant. “I remember.” To be specific, he remembered her from Galdin Quay when his party had first arrived. Hers was one of the families arguing with the port staff about needing to get home. The boy who’d died en route to Lestallum was traumatized into a different person from the whining, spoiled child at Galdin Quay. “You have hair like blush wine. Your father needed to return to Altissia lest the family business fall.”</p><p>“How do you know that?”</p><p>“I make a habit of memorizing what I can wherever I go. We, also, tried to secure a ship to Altissia then.” Ignis paused. “I’m sorry about your family.”</p><p>A faint sniff caught his ear. “Yeah,” she mumbled.</p><p>Ignis stood silent for a moment. He had the impression this girl felt alone and wanted something familiar around. Trapped on foreign land with her family dead, Ignis might be the closest thing to familiar.</p><p>When she did not speak again, Ignis shifted his weight. “Well, my escort to lunch never arrived, but I am famished. You’re welcome to join me.”</p><p>Another sniff. “I don’t have any money.”</p><p>“Lunch is on me, then.”</p><p>“Oh… okay.” Muffled shuffling reached his ears until an aura collided his with own. “Thanks,” she muttered.</p><p>“Don’t mention it.” Ignis turned around again, but realized he might not point the right way. “All I ask is you warn me if I’m headed for a wall.”</p><p>He felt her stare on him again as they walked. With his scar in view, he needn’t guess why this time. She remained quiet, though.</p><p>“Do you know someone in town, then? Or are you at the hotel also?”</p><p>“No. I don’t have money for the hotel.”</p><p>“So where are you sleeping?”</p><p>The girl made no noise for a crawling moment. “Um…” her voice muffled some as if she hung her head. “I sleep outside.”</p><p>“On the streets?” Ignis was appalled. “Do you have a tent?” A tent would be better than nothing.</p><p>“No.” A short pause. “Watch out, there’s a… wall.”</p><p>“Ah.” Ignis stopped his feet. He push his shades higher up the bridge of his nose. “Which way?”</p><p>“Um… left, a couple steps.”</p><p>“Much appreciated.” He followed her instructions, and continued his trek. The marketplace sounds grew louder. “I’ll need to count my gil first, but I may be able to help out with a room.”</p><p>“You can?” Hope blossomed grand enough to pulse against him.</p><p>“I said <em> may,” </em> he reiterated. “If I don’t have enough, I know someone in town who might be able to help.” He didn’t know why he didn’t think to ask for Holly sooner.</p><p>“Oh. Right. Okay.”</p><p>“So, Élodie,” Ignis walked on, feeling for obstacles with his cane. “How come -”</p><p>“Left again!” she interrupted. “Sorry! I didn’t mean to…”</p><p>“My thanks,” he told her. Ignis turned left, and walked almost head on into the noise and hot current of the marketplace hustle and bustle. “So why <em> have </em>you been watching me?”</p><p>“I don’t know,” she mumbled. “I don’t know anyone else.”</p><p>“Do I appear unapproachable?” he inquired. Ignis always considered himself amiable. Perhaps the scar caused concern.</p><p>“I… don’t know. I just don’t talk to anyone here.”</p><p>“Fair enough. I don’t, either. In fact, the last time I was here…” Ignis paused, in part from memory, and from the current of energy rushing by in front of him. He held out his left arm toward her. “If you’d be so kind. The diner is at the wall to the far left.”</p><p>“Huh? Oh.” Élodie, a girl Ignis could only see from memory now, took his elbow in a timid hold and began to lead him.</p><p>He held tight to his cane and pulled it up against his body to avoid tripping anyone. "The last time I was here," he continued, "there were four of us, I could see, and we were on a mission. With plenty side jobs. We never stopped to make friends.”</p><p>Situated at last at a table, and separated from the crowd by shrubbery. A welcome change. He ordered finger food, told Élodie to order whatever she wanted, then Ignis let himself relax.</p><p>“So how old are you, Élodie? What did you do in Altissia?”</p><p>“Um, I’m nineteen. I… didn’t do anything back home, really. My dad upcycled broken furniture into picture frames and decor, and my mom painted, and… I had to work the stall.” A hint of distaste in her voice.</p><p>Ignis hummed in thought. “It doesn’t sound as if you cared for such work.”</p><p>“No. I wanted to study music at the university, but my parents were pretty strict.” She paused. From where Ignis sat from her, he sensed discomfort. “My dad was so upset about the port being closed because I was suppose to get married.”</p><p>“You have my condolences.”</p><p>“It’s fine. Really. It was an arranged marriage. My dad lost a lot of his inheritance at the arena, and to keep his business going, he thought he could… sell me off to a richer family. I never wanted it.”</p><p>“I’ve heard that’s common in Altissia. It sounds unpleasant.”</p><p>“Some people like it, I guess. My parents didn’t really like each other. We were only here because my mom said she needed new inspiration to paint. And… my mom is… was… bossy. But she spoiled my brother, so when he told her to take us, she agreed.”</p><p>“Then you became stranded here.”</p><p>“Yeah.”</p><p>“I don’t know if it helps, but I know what that feels like.”</p><p>“Are you from Altissia too?”</p><p>“No, Insomnia, the crown city. We were in Galdin Quay, actually, when we learned the Empire destroyed our home. We left under the assumption we were sailing with Noctis to Altissia for his wedding.” He twiddled his thumbs atop the table. “Nothing worked out the way it was meant to.”</p><p>“You mean the Oracle’s wedding?”</p><p>“Indeed. Noctis should have married Lady Lunafreya. Nonetheless,” he added, “I am sorry for your loss. Forgive my rambling. I only meant to say I know how it feels to lose your home.”</p><p>A steaming plate slid before him, and Ignis sat for a moment just to inhale the scent. He missed cooking over a stove. It had been a sort of therapy, even, in a way. His calm place.</p><p>For minutes, Ignis sat picking at his food while Élodie wolfed hers down. The rushed sounds of her spoon hitting the bowl meshed with city noise and her busy jaws.</p><p>He felt rather guilty. “If you had no money, why didn’t you approach me sooner?”</p><p>She slurped stew before rustling her napkin. “I don’t know.”</p><p>“Well, now you know me. There is no excuse anymore.” He meant to tease, but as soon as it was out of his mouth, he wondered if he sounded demanding. “Feel free to ask away.”</p><p>“... thanks,” she mumbled again. Humbled, it seemed.</p><p>Neither talked while they finished their food. Ignis held the skewers with both hands to avoid stabbing his face; he had enough scars. He found his iced drink by sliding his hand near the top of his plate. His ears told him when Élodie was finished: a spoon clanked in an empty bowl and she sighed content.</p><p>“It sounds like a meal greatly enjoyed.”</p><p>“It was.” She paused. “Thank you,” she added.</p><p>“It’s my pleasure.”</p><p>And she began staring again. Even with the energy from the crowd, Ignis could feel her eyes on him.</p><p>“You keep peaking my curiosity,” he joked. “What question burns within you now?”</p><p>“You can really feel when someone looks at you?”</p><p>“Only when someone <em> stares </em>at me. When I’m the center of one’s interest.”</p><p>“Oh. I was just… wondering how you got your scars.”</p><p>“Altissia,” he told her. He took his last bite, then found his napkin and dabbed his mouth. “We had trouble with the Empire.”</p><p>“That’s pretty big trouble.”</p><p>“Is my scar unsightly?”</p><p>“No. I mean, it looks kind of cool.”</p><p>Ignis nodded in acceptance. “Good to know.” He would be sure to rub it in to Gladio.</p><p>“But <em> how </em>did you get it? A gun?”</p><p>“No. It’s… complicated.”</p><p>“Oh.” Disappointment.</p><p>“It’s a story that will take time to do justice. Another thought, though, if I may?” he requested.</p><p>“Okay…?”</p><p>“You’ve not eaten and you’ve slept on the streets. Are you also in need of a wash?”</p><p>“I need a shower badly.”</p><p>“Deal. While you clean up, I’ll recount how much gil I have. If I’ve not enough for another room, we’ll see Holly. She may be able to pull some strings somewhere.”</p><p>“Who’s Holly?”</p><p>“A manager at the power plant.”</p><p>“Okay.” Élodie hesitated, then asked, “How old are <em> you? </em> What do <em> you </em>do?”</p><p>Ignis braced the table and stood, stopping to put coins on the table. “I am twenty-two,” he said, “and I am…” Ignis broke off. He <em>had</em> no title now. “Adviser to King Noctis. I grew up with him.”</p><p>“I’ve heard some people talking. Isn’t he supposed to save us?”</p><p>“In the Gods’ due time,” he told her. In truth, he had no answer.</p><p>“Where is he?”</p><p>“Wherever the Gods have taken him.” He unfolded his walking cane and held out his arm. “Might you, again?”</p><p>“Oh. Right, sure.” Her chair scraped against the concrete ground as she stood up. “Where do you want to go?”</p><p>“Back to the hotel, for now. You can borrow the shower in my room while I figure out a plan.”</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>*Élodie = (aelo-dee)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>READ AT OWN RISK</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Ignis counted every gil in his pocket while Élodie showered in the bathroom. Gladio had paid for a week at the hotel, and Ignis had enough to hold the room for another four days if Gladio and Prompto were late.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He listened to the sound of rushing shower water while he thought. Better to track down Holly, he decided, and see what favors he could coax. If he paid for a room for Élodie, it would only last her four days, then she would be out again. If Gladio and Prompto returned late, Ignis would be out of a room as well.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>What a predicament to be in. Ignis tried to put himself in her shoes, losing everything to darkness and daemons and stranded with no money. There were far worse things than being blind. He would need Élodie to take him to Holly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was grateful Élodie did not protest. Ignis chose to walk by himself, testing himself by following her voice. Élodie also began asking more questions than Ignis could answer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And as risky as this was, he accepted it. Ignis felt isolated without his brothers. He was grateful for companionship, even if it was fleeting. It was good to have someone to talk to.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then it was gone. As soon as it had begun, Ignis was back to isolation. Holly happened to have an extra room in her house, and she agreed to let Élodie work off rent.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So by backtracking his steps, Ignis made his way back to the hotel alone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He knew others were worse off than him, but he could not help wallowing. As bad as it was for others with no sunlight, Ignis felt he had it worse. Not even a sunrise would remove his darkness. </span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>READ AT OWN RISK.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>A few more days, or sleep cycles, passed without a word from anyone except the bellhop. His escort had quit without a goodbye, forcing Ignis to rely on the hotel for meals or brave his way through the market crowd.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He felt helpless, and he hated it. He forced his memory to replay every prior trip to Lestallum, for in his mind was the map. In his mind, he saw where every building was. It was not so simple in practice, but diligence paid off. Ignis reached the raised footpath warnings that signaled the road. With voices and steam jets loud behind him, he knew his back faced the city. He made it on his own.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>For the first time since arriving, Ignis felt relief. He knew where and when he had turned, so he could reverse it or repeat to come and go each day. Blindness no longer confined him. He felt around with his cane, listened for vehicles, then stepped out toward the lookout.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It felt like stepping out of chains.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>By voices and bumper poles, he found stairs, then followed his memory till he found more stairs. He was still alone, but he was no longer trapped.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>If he could master navigation by sound, he could even accompany Gladio and Prompto. </span>
  <em>
    <span>It would be like flying.</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <span>For now, Ignis was satisfied with the lookout. When he found a bench, he felt around to ensure it was clear, and he sat. On his own, he had done this. And he slowed no one down to achieve it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was almost pleasant at the lookout. Lestallum was still too warm for his tastes, but lack of sunlight dropped the temperature. Few people braved this far from downtown, where the brightest lights were, and fewer people meant less anxiety from refugees. It was indeed a breath of fresh air. He even contemplated waiting right there for Gladio and Prompto.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A whiff of cherry and rose appeared before the bench trembled from a body. “Finally get bored of the hotel?” a familiar voice asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bloody fed up with it,” he admitted. “How are you faring, Élodie?” Ignis turned a little to face the sound of her voice.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just Élo, please.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Élo, then,” he agreed. “I thought you’d forgotten about me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There’s no way I could forget. You… </span>
  <em>
    <span>guys </span>
  </em>
  <span>saved my life.” Shyness had overcome her. Ignis could almost feel it like a breeze.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It was nothing,” he assured her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not to me, it wasn’t.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Élo hesitated, so Ignis broke the ice. “You sound better. Can I assume you’ve been cared for?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah. Holly’s really nice. Her daughter is only a couple years younger than me, and she’s really cool. Holly said she might be able to get me a job at the power plant.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s good to hear things are working out for you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Anyway,” she said, “I earned some gil by delivering a few packages.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ambition will get a woman far in Lestallum. Hold on to it if you can,” he advised.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m -” she sighed. “Are you hungry? Can I take you to eat? I’d… like to pay you back for the other day.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry to disappoint, but I’m not.” He appreciated the gesture all the same.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But if you’ve some time, I could use the company,” he told her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh. Yeah, okay.” Élo paused again. “Would… you like me to take you anywhere?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “No.” Ignis shook his head. “I am content here. The emotional mire that engulfs the rest of town is suffocating. And far too contagious.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think it’s just the refugees. The residents seem pretty unphased. The women Holly works with aren’t worried.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ignis hummed in thought. “Lestallum has always had light. Why should they worry? And lucky they have such a potent source. I don’t expect daemons could adapt to such light.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I guess that makes sense. I’ve never seen them near lights.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once again, Ignis felt her stare. His head turned in habit, as if he could see her face. “What can I answer this time?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you can’t see, what do you do around here?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ignis now hesitated. “Not near as much as I used to.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What did you </span>
  <em>
    <span>used </span>
  </em>
  <span>to do, then?” she asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am part of the Crownsguard, our military. And an unofficial Glaive to the King. We guard the royal family. I fought in combat, I drove, advised…” He paused again. “I particularly miss cooking.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You </span>
  <em>
    <span>like </span>
  </em>
  <span>to cook?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ignis nodded. “It’s quite soothing at times. Do </span>
  <em>
    <span>you </span>
  </em>
  <span>cook?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No. My parents hired servants. My mom always said only poor people needed to… learn…” Élo sighed in defeat. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Oh hell,”</span>
  </em>
  <span> she muttered. “I am </span>
  <em>
    <span>so </span>
  </em>
  <span>sorry! I didn’t mean for it to sound like that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not offended. I grew up quite privileged, yet I learned and enjoy it. That is an interesting perspective your parents had.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They… thought it showed people we were rich. We weren’t, but they liked to show off like we were.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ignis winced with the need to stretch. “Hold that thought.” He stood slow, trying to avoid a cramp. “I’ve sat still far too long. Let’s walk.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“O- okay. Um… where?” The bench gave a faint creak with Élo’s sudden departure.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just along the lookout is fine. It’s not wise to wander from town in these times.” Ignis took a moment to stretch his arms and legs before setting his cane to guide him. “Back on topic, then,” he said as he moved his feet. “So your parents were vain enough to decide your future. Surely they didn’t control </span>
  <em>
    <span>every </span>
  </em>
  <span>hour of your life, though?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They tried to. I joined a rowing team and gymnastics in high school so I had excuses not to work the stall. But when I graduated, I had nothing to keep me busy. I didn’t do much till we left for vacation.” Élo groaned. “I didn’t do much since, either.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, I hope you find reprieve here, then. As a woman in Lestallum, you have endless opportunities.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You think so?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course.” Ignis encouraged. “It serves </span>
  <em>
    <span>no </span>
  </em>
  <span>one to end up where fate decides and not take advantage of opportunity. You might as well succeed until the world can move on.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I… never thought of it that way.” Élo made a sound of surprise, then apologized to someone. “Man, am I the </span>
  <em>
    <span>only one</span>
  </em>
  <span> who looks where they’re going?” Then she gasped. “Oh hell! I did </span>
  <em>
    <span>not </span>
  </em>
  <span>mean you! I am </span>
  <em>
    <span>so </span>
  </em>
  <span>sorry!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Seeing as I didn’t collide with you, I did not assume you meant me. I wouldn’t hold absentmindedness against anyone, though,” he advised. “Just because most here were already Lucian doesn’t mean they never lost anything, either.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I - you’re right.” Her tone denoted defeat. “I guess I assume everyone here was already from Lestallum.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not,” he reminded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I mean, I know there are refugees, but they all seem so familiar with everything, it’s like…” She paused and breathed deep. “What was </span>
  <em>
    <span>your </span>
  </em>
  <span>city like? Was it like Altissia?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, no. Insomnia has streets. We had to </span>
  <em>
    <span>drive </span>
  </em>
  <span>to get around.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My parents both tried driving for the first time, after we learned the port was closed. My dad crashed pretty bad. He got us stuck half in the air on a rail, and snagged the tire trying to get back on the road. It sucked. But my mom was worse, so my dad drove us around. We went through a lot tires and repair kits.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ignis couldn’t help a smile. Her tale reminded him of Noct’s driving. “I’m proud to say I’ve never crashed, or driven up guardrails.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So…” Élo stopped walking, and Ignis’ cane pushed against her. He, too, stopped.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is something wrong?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No. I mean yeah. I mean, the sun is gone. Is anything ever going to go back to normal?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Back to normal?” he echoed. “You mean waking up to tend a stall in the city you were born in, engaged to someone your </span>
  <em>
    <span>parents </span>
  </em>
  <span>chose for money. Is that what </span>
  <em>
    <span>you </span>
  </em>
  <span>want?”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“No!” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Élo made a noise of disgust. “I mean, the world can’t survive without sun. Right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And without sun, plants don’t grow. Without plants and sun, humans just…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wither away,” he finished for her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Will it ever be daytime again?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ignis took a deep breath. “I hope so. We can only pray Noct returns successful.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, there’s no guarantee.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Death is the only guarantee. We </span>
  <em>
    <span>all </span>
  </em>
  <span>die sooner or later. Make of that what you will.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That </span>
  <em>
    <span>definitely </span>
  </em>
  <span>didn’t brighten up the place.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ignis smirked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did you have a family? I mean, I don’t expect you brought your parents to work with you, but… I dunno.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I </span>
  <em>
    <span>did </span>
  </em>
  <span>have parents, and siblings. I feel sorrow for </span>
  <em>
    <span>everyone </span>
  </em>
  <span>who died in Insomnia. But dwelling on it doesn’t help the world move forward.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Élo didn’t speak for a moment. “So how do you get over it? I can’t sleep very well. I keep remembering my brother when he was sick.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You find distractions.” Ignis shrugged.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What kind?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Whatever you want. Film, radio, novels, art. Work.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Does any of that work for you, now?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ignis hesitated. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Right</span>
  </em>
  <span> now? No. But were time not of the essence for survivors, I would be out there with Gladio and Prompto.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then what is there - </span>
  <em>
    <span>oh crap!”</span>
  </em>
  <span> she exclaimed. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Oh man, I’m late!</span>
  </em>
  <span> I have to go. I’m so sorry!” Ignis turned with the sound of athletic soles scuffling away. “Tomorrow for lunch, then, okay? Yeah? Okay bye! Gotta go!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ignis found himself too stunned to reply. All a sudden there, all a sudden gone. And under the assumption Ignis would join her for lunch.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There were, by far, more intriguing people here. But he had crossed paths with none of them yet. Élo was the only one willing to talk to him with such scars. At least until Prompto and Gladio returned, Ignis supposed her company would do. </span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>READ AT OWN RISK.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Another week, and I’ll recognize you by your stare,” Ignis greeted Élo.</p><p>“Okay, yeah, that’s kind of strange.”</p><p>“Try <em> speaking, </em> then, instead,” he teased.</p><p>“What? Like, call out <em> hello? </em> Wow, <em> so </em>old school.”</p><p>“Humor me,” he chuckled. “So where would you like to eat?”</p><p>“I don’t know. Half the food is spicy, here.”</p><p>“You don’t like spicy food?”</p><p>“It seems kind of… futile, with the town so hot.”</p><p>Ignis smirked. “It takes the mind off the humidity. Skewers are the best bet, in my opinion,” he added.</p><p>“Are there any that aren’t spicy?”</p><p>“Yes, the peanut skewers in the center of town.”</p><p>Élo hesitated. “Okay. I’ll try it. Um… do you need help getting there?”</p><p>“Only if I’m about to crash or go off course.”</p><p>“Okay…”</p><p>The walk from the lookout began quiet. Ignis felt somewhat confident he could cross the street and reach the steps without aid. He listened for Élo’s scuffling feet anyway.</p><p>“So… do you have any other family?” Élo asked. “Other than… you know, the ones from your… old town. Or did you - uh, <em> you guys </em> - know anyone here?”</p><p>“Quite the question,” he commented. It seemed she felt it was inappropriate talking about the dead. “We know some now, like Holly. But it’s all quite professional.”</p><p>“So when your friends get back… are you guys going leave? Or do you plan on staying?”</p><p>“That depends,” he told her. His cane knocked something solid. After tapping around, Ignis began ascending stairs. “For some time, Gladio and Prompto will need to help rescue refugees. I’ll need to train up, learn my bearings within this new obstacle, then I may go with them at some point. But going back home is not an option yet.”</p><p>“Yeah. I get that,” she muttered.</p><p>“The hotel is not ideal for long term, though,” Ignis continued. “It may serve the three of us better to rent a house.” He hummed in longing. “It would be nice to get back in the kitchen.”</p><p>“Yeah. Like make <em> ice cream,” </em> she almost huffed.</p><p>“I do miss that about Altissia,” he nodded.</p><p>“This place?” Élo quipped.</p><p>“Oh, we’ve arrived? And without incident.” Ignis kept surprising himself on these unassisted walks. He followed the sound of scooting chairs and found a seat, also without struggle. As he made himself comfortable at the table and Élo shuffled the menu open, Ignis considered conversation had made his trek easier. Perhaps his steps were not so worrisome with his mind focused on answering.</p><p>He always felt companionship made all the difference.</p><p>“The peanut skewers, you said?” Élo asked.</p><p>“Yes. Minimal heat, high flavor,” he approved. “In fact, I may have the same.” If he was honest, Ignis was embarrassed it was hard to eat anything but finger food. He took a careful drink of the complimentary iced water, and set it back as careful. “Yesterday you said Holly might snag you a job. Do you know what your duties will be?”</p><p>Élo made a noise like she hurried to finish a drink. “No. She said it would be entry-level, because I’ve never done anything but cashier.”</p><p>“Makes sense. It’s an honorable profession, though. Especially in these times, light is the most valuable commodity.”</p><p>“Yeah.” She paused. “I remember how dark it was when you brought - when you guys brought me here. It’s crazy. Every street light made me feel so relieved.”</p><p>Ignis nodded. “I always detested driving at night for the same reason. I only hope Gladio and Prompto have been successful. Lestallum is certainly large enough for all Leide, Cleigne, and Duscae.”  </p><p>“Oh, we were successful, alright,” Gladio’s voice sounded from behind.</p><p>Ignis perked up and spun in the chair. “Took your time, did you?” he teased, but he was glad to hear his friend’s voice.</p><p>“And what have <em> you </em>been doing?” Gladio teased also.</p><p>“Dude, are <em> you </em> on a <em> date?” </em> Prompto asked.</p><p>“I daresay I detect jealousy.” Ignis smirked. He stood and extended his hand. He welcomed the firm clamp of Gladio’s large mitts.</p><p>“Prompto couldn’t get a date here if he <em> paid,” </em> Gladio joked.</p><p>“I’ll remember that,” Prompto retorted. Ignis <em> had </em> missed his brothers. “But seriously, <em> are </em>you on a date?”</p><p>“No. Er-” Ignis glanced back to the table beneath his other hand. A quick reminder who Élo was did not satisfy his brothers, though.</p><p>“While <em> we </em> were out busting our butts, <em> Iggy’s </em>been playing the market,” Prompto teased.</p><p>“It does look that way.” From the way Gladio agreed, Ignis pictured his arms crossed.</p><p><em> “Heavens, </em>you two are insufferable.” Ignis turned his head toward the table. “Do you mind if they join us? I’ll never hear the end of it, otherwise. We’ll foot the bill,” he promised.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>READ AT OWN RISK.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Dude, she could not take her eyes off you!” Prompto hissed as he and Gladio led him back to the hotel.</p><p>“I <em> spoke </em> to her,” Ignis reminded. “It’s <em> customary </em>to look at those you speak with.”</p><p>“No, I mean she <em>could not </em>take her eyes<em> off </em>you!” Prompto insisted.</p><p>Ignis sighed.</p><p>“What Prompto’s <em> trying </em> to say is she had <em> stars </em>in her eyes each time she looked at Mr. Scientia,” Gladio clarified.</p><p>Ignis frowned in thought. “Don’t be ridiculous. I helped her out in a pinch, and she’s otherwise alone here. It is not uncommon for bonds to form in gratitude.”</p><p>“Uh huh, sure. <em> We </em>know what we saw.”</p><p>“Enough,” Ignis said. “We have <em> actual </em>concerns to discuss.”</p><p>“Like what cologne to wear? When to lean in for the first kiss?” Prompto teased.</p><p>Ignis sighed again. <em> “No. </em> Such as, we can’t reside at a hotel forever, <em> and </em>I cannot sit motionless while you are out risking your lives. I need your help training. If I can learn to find you by sound, I can keep up.”</p><p>“The hunters are taking turns searching for refugees, so we get a day off. We can look for a more permanent place,” Gladio said. He grunted with the swoosh of a heavy door opening. “But that won’t leave much time for training.”</p><p>“It gives us at least half a day,” Ignis insisted.</p><p>“Have your girlfriend help you out!” Prompto suggested.</p><p>“I am not dating Élo. She was trying to repay a kind deed.”</p><p>“Yeah, keep telling yourself that,” Gladio said.</p><p><em> “Good heavens,” </em> Ignis muttered. </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>READ AT OWN RISK.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ignis took cautious steps through the doorway his brothers led him to. “Are you sure it’s up to code?” He could not tell the condition by walking through. <em> “I </em> am the one who’ll need it clean and sturdy, while <em> you </em>lot are out saving damsels in distress.”</p><p><em> “Relax, </em> Iggy, it’s fine,” Gladio assured. <em> “I’m </em> looking at it, and <em> I’d </em> stay here. We’re <em> all </em>staying here tonight. We’ll pick up extra cleaning supplies to make you feel better.”</p><p>“We’ll even pick up groceries,” Prompto quipped. “And maybe some risk-free cooking utensils.”</p><p>“I don’t know about that, but I <em> do </em>miss the range.” Ignis tried to learn more about the apartment with a deep sniff every few steps. “No dust,” he noted aloud.</p><p>Heavy steps moved around a hard floor and small doors opened and closed. “Cabinets open a little wide, but that’s probably your biggest kitchen obstacle, Ig.” Gladio walked further into the apartment. “Three bedrooms, but we can turn the dining room into a bedroom. As soon as Cor gets here with Iris, she’ll get the <em>master</em> bedroom. Trust me, she’ll <em> kill </em>me if she has to share a bathroom.”</p><p>“Is that air conditioning I feel?” Ignis asked.</p><p>“Central air, baby!” Prompto declared.  </p><p>Ignis sighed in relief. “Air conditioning and a kitchen? If you leave me here again, you’ll return to a stationary fat man.”</p><p>Prompto cackled. “Now that you have a girlfriend? Yeah right.”</p><p>“You’ll never let up, will you?” Ignis asked.</p><p>“Nope.”</p><p>“Then I shall start ignoring every remark.”</p><p>“Until we walk in on a romantic night in,” Gladio said from another room.</p><p>Ignis groaned. “I may <em> celebrate </em>when you leave.” </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>READ AT OWN RISK.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>Ignis joked about celebrating, but when mere hours passed after Prompto and Gladio left, he felt the sense of loss again. An entire apartment to himself - full kitchen, air conditioning to combat the exterior heat, lights so bright he could tell when they turned on. Yet he could not help feeling incomplete again.</p><p>It wasn’t just their absence. They were brothers no doubt, but Noctis had been the glue. They bonded over Noct, but now Noct was far out of reach. And Ignis, too slow for emergency rescues, must stay alone.</p><p>If Gladio and Prompto would make regular trips without him, perhaps Ignis <em> should </em>recruit Élo. Though, the girl was by far not a warrior. The most she could aid with was auditory targeting, and Lestallum remained too crowded to practice any sort of combat.</p><p>But… that would take timing and phrasing. And who knew how Prompto and Gladio’s jesting affected Élo. Ignis might need to work on his silver tongue to gain her help with anything, after that lunch.</p><p>Ignis plugged in his mobile phone, turned on a favorite, epic instrumental piece, and by touch found carrots, an onion, cooking oil, and cockatrice meat. He pulled a knife from a drawer, and felt his way around the stove. Ignis could not begin honing his senses yet, but he could start taming <em> this </em>beast.</p><p>Best to put out a curative or two just in case.</p><p> </p><p>He was not satisfied. Cursing himself for a horrible job done, Ignis found the waste bin and dumped the plate. And pulled out more carrots, another onion, more meat. Ignis took a deep breath, slid the the blade across the carrot where he felt he would have cut it before blindness, and moved his finger to safety. The knife pressed down with a melodic crunch.</p><p>And Ignis repeated till he was satisfied with size, texture, taste and time. He used seasonings this time; etched abbreviations into caps for future easy use. He did not know how many hours passed, nor did he care to count food wasted. Ebony coffee and determination had kept him going even when he wanted to give up.</p><p>He only knew he still had a comfort to fall back on. It was a monumental leap when he had no other purpose. </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>READ AT OWN RISK.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ignis woke the next morning feeling more refreshed than he had since he lost sight. He could do at least one thing, now. Even if it was all he could do to help out. His brothers, Cor, and Iris would need a good meal when they arrived.</p><p>One obstacle down. Many to go.</p><p>Ignis threw together a breakfast of eggs, chilies, tomatoes, and cheese, grabbed a cold Ebony from the fridge, and tried to sort ways Élo could help train.  </p><p>His next move, as he stepped outside the new apartment, was to memorize how to get to and fro without aid. He could not hear the fountain from the doorstep, but he remembered the path he took from the hotel. Ignis had crossed three streets, and Gladio had told him the weapons merchant was a block and left from the apartment. Memory said the center cafe was three blocks from that merchant, so navigating should pose no trouble. He still could not hear the fountain from that cafe, but at least he could get to and from the apartment.</p><p>Now all he needed was for Élo to escort him through the marketplace so he could count how many steps to each grocery stall.</p><p>… And he needed to <em> find </em>Élo. He felt he knew how to find the power plant; in theory, it was farther up the street the center cafe was on. But if Élo started her new job already, going to the plant was useless, for she wouldn’t be loitering outside.</p><p>Ignis tried to feel for Élo’s stare, alas to no avail. If Holly was outside the plant, however, Ignis could put in a request.</p><p>After the uncertain trek up to the plant, Ignis found no one outside. He waited until no one answered his voice, then made his way back down the way he came.</p><p>It was quite disconcerting feeling the need to wait for someone since he could do little else.</p><p>He did not find Élo that day - or whatever people called it anymore. But as he made his way across the street toward the lookout, he found other welcome voices.</p><p><em> “Ignis! </em> Ignis, over here!” the kind-hearted Iris; Gladio’s younger sister. Talcott, a young member of the family that served Iris and Gladio’ house, also called out. Iris and the boy sounded relieved. Ignis stopped his feet in the middle of the street and turned toward their voices. “I’m so glad we found y-” Iris gasped. “Oh, <em> Ignis,” </em> her voice fell in concern as her footsteps stopped before him.</p><p>“Look what the cat dragged in.” Cor was there as well.</p><p>Ignis smiled for them. It was good to hear their voices. Cor and Iris had been around as long as Noctis and Gladio. Talcott with his enthusiasm was also a refreshing spell. His joy had brought light into the world before they’d known they’d miss it.  </p><p>“If the cat was small and round and fits on Noct’s finger, then <em> yes. </em> It dragged me on my arse,” Ignis joked.</p><p>A firm hand clamped on his shoulder. “Gladio told us the tale. You’re lucky you survived.”</p><p>“Indeed,” Ignis agreed. “You’ve seen Gladio and Prompto recently?”</p><p>“About a week ago. We came upon a haven they stopped at with refugees. They were on their way here.”</p><p>“Ah. Yes, they stopped in long enough rent us an apartment and warn me I’d have to share it.”</p><p>“Can you really not see?” Iris asked.</p><p>“Unfortunately, no. But I can sense light if it’s bright enough,” he added.</p><p>“Oh, Ignis.” Iris sighed. <em> “No </em> matter!” She perked right back up. “Me and Talcott are here now. <em> We </em> can lighten the load. <em> Can’t </em>we Talcott?”</p><p>“You bet! I’ll even do the chores!” the boy was always eager to please.</p><p>“I’ve managed well so far,” Ignis assured them. “I’m just glad for company. It seems as soon as Noctis disappeared, so did Prompto and Gladio.”</p><p>“I’m afraid I’ll need to leave soon, also,” Cor told him. “Almost every other mile, there’s another broken down car with refugees.”</p><p>“We’d best get along, then, so you can rest up. This way.” Ignis turned back the way he came and began leading with his cane. “Are Dustin and Monica with you, as well?”</p><p>“No. They’re accomplished enough. They’re staying with refugees at havens till hunters or Crownsguard arrive,” Cor said.</p><p>“A canny move,” Ignis approved. “Would I not slow them down, I’d offer aid. It is… something I am working on,” he admitted. “But with effort,” he began ascending the first set of steps, with slow footsteps in tow, “and luck, I may learn my way around without a cane before long.”</p><p>“How do you know which way to go?” Talcott asked.</p><p>Ignis’ head turned toward the boy in habit. “I’ve memorized the places I frequent,” he explained. He paused to feel with his cane the narrow street leading to their apartment, then moved on. “I’ve memorized how many steps to take and how many turns, and the sounds around me. The Leville, for instance, has the fountain, and cafes or street vendors host the sounds and smells of sizzling meat. But Lestallum is far smaller than the rest of Lucis. I’ll need your help training myself fit enough to manage out of town.”</p><p>“You got it!” Talcott agreed. “I’ll be the <em>best</em> trainer!”</p><p>“It’s so sad, though,” Iris spoke up. “And all these people with no place to go..."</p><p>Ignis hummed. “Yes, it is quite upsetting. Most who manage to arrive may never see their homes again. Some were even vacationing from Altissia and are now stranded,” he said, thinking of Élo.</p><p>“Oh my gosh, how awful.” Iris was indeed a compassionate soul. “Have you been able to help anyone?”</p><p>“One, actually. I still see her from time to time. You’d like her, Iris.”</p><p>“You <em> see </em>her?” Talcott echoed.</p><p>“A figure of speech,” he told the boy. “Meaning she finds me in the crowd sometimes.” Ignis heard the steam valve to his immediate right and knew he’d arrived. “Here we are.”</p><p>He fumbled with the key before Iris stepped in with gentle hands. “Here, let me, Ignis,” she offered.</p><p>“Much appreciated,” he thanked her. “Can you guess the best part?” he asked, feeling his way through the doorway.</p><p>Talcott made a noise of triumph. “Air conditioning! All right!” </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>READ AT OWN RISK.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Ignis couldn’t describe the relief he felt from his companions. He still wandered around in the dark, but he was no longer alone. After persistence, he convinced Iris to let him cook. She insisted she and Talcott would tackle daily chores, but Ignis was free to push himself to new limits. And most important of all, he had regular company now. It did not matter that he was unable to visit Élo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In itself, it was a relief not having to rely on a stranger for camaraderie.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Compared to reoccurring solitude in his personal dark bubble, everything seemed fun now. Talcott counted steps with him to the marketplace each day, and from there to each stall with food. Iris and Talcott couldn’t wait to take him to the musicians at the fountain. Now that he wasn’t alone with his disability, Ignis recognized the town struggling to keep normalcy. Sunlight might be absent from their days, but life endured, and refugees tried to adapt and make the best of things.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Most valuable to Ignis of all was Iris and Talcott’s willingness to help him overcome his challenges. Unsure if he would ever see again, Ignis tried hard to compensate by other means. He could still work out, he could still walk. So Iris and Talcott did jumping jacks, push ups, squats, and sits up inside the apartment with him each morning. They walked with him all over Lestallum and the road just past city lights to help him learn. They would call to him, and Ignis must follow their voice to reach them. The intent was to learn it without a cane so he would not slow down his Crownsguard brothers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He must also be ready and able to protect his king when Noct returned.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was out practicing with Iris and Talcott one day when the feeling of being watched dawned on him. Ignis perked up and listened harder. Iris called from one direction, Talcott called from a nearer distance. Ignis heard nothing else but them and the city sounds, yet the stare grew stronger as moments passed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Could it be Élo?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ignis had not heard from her in the nine days since Prompto and Gladio last left.  He assumed work kept her busy, as it did Holly, or Élo had made friends.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was surprised to find himself hopeful. He assumed what he missed was company in general, not Élodie herself. It did not seem the case, now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Noting in his mind he’d seek her out after training, he began to walk toward Talcott. When Talcott’s voice moved, Ignis moved with it. But the staring continued. It wasn’t long before it was all he could focus on. When Talcott moved again, Ignis instead followed the blaring path of the staring eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Iris and Talcott called again, laughing at first that he’d lost them, then followed in curiosity. Ignis did not stop until his cane hit something not unlike leather; a shoe?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>An uneven gasp sounded right before Ignis.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I wondered when I’d find you again.” He did not doubt it was Élo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How did you know it was me?” His senses had not failed him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re the only one in this scorching city who stares so hard at me,” he teased. “How is work? I assume you’ve begun a regular shift?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Um, yeah.” Élo took another deep breath. “It’s, you know, </span>
  <em>
    <span>tough.</span>
  </em>
  <span> I don’t really understand energy or machines. And I’m dead tired at the end of my shift. But it takes my mind off…” she trailed off. Ignis had the impression she looked up at the sunless sky.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Rewarding in it’s odd way, then,” he finished for her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey! </span>
  <em>
    <span>Ignis!”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Iris called. Quickened footsteps grew closer from behind him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh…” Élo sighed. “I didn’t know you were with anyone. I’m sorry. I’ll- I’ll see you-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, I insist,” Ignis interrupted. “It’s fine. Élo-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ignis, what - </span>
  <em>
    <span>oh,”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Iris’ voice dropped in deep interest. “Who’s this?”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Oh man.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Okay, I need to go. B- </span>
  <em>
    <span>Bye.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Ignis.” Soles scuffed away from his cane.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Élo, wait! We were just done here.” Ignis told her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We are?” Iris asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Already?” Talcott asked. “But you didn’t even do-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Won’t you have supper with us?” He cut Talcott off, moving forward.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Élo made a noise of hesitation. “But…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah.” Ignis felt he understood. Élo perhaps had social anxiety. He supposed it could be a side effect of being trapped in foreign land. “They’re family friends,” he assured her they were trustworthy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>For a split second, his brain told him anxiety was not Élo’s issue, but the fact Élo saw Ignis with another woman. Gladio’s teasing resurfaced in Ignis’ brain; </span>
  <em>
    <span>she had stars in her eyes the whole time she looked at you.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Ignis brushed that off. He and Élo did not know each other well enough for that to be an issue.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, join us! I’m Iris!” Welcoming as ever, Iris stepped between Ignis and Élo’s stare; Ignis moved around her. “And this is Talcott. Do you live here too?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Um… yeah, I guess. Now I do.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, you’re like us. We lost our home, too. Twice now; that was actually kind of annoying. But we live here too now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ignis stepped forward again till his cane re-collided with Élo’s shoes. “Come, I insist. It’s only us at the apartment now. Gladio and Prompto have left again.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I… o-” she sighed. “Okay,” Élo agreed at last.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Excellent.” Ignis held out his free arm. “Come, I’ll take you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She… won’t mind?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>… Perhaps Gladio and Prompto had not teased for nothing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course not. Do you remember Gladio?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The two men who interrupted lunch the other day. Gladio is the tall one with scars,” he told her. “Iris is his sister. A friend, but nothing more,” he assured. Ignis had no romantic intentions, but it seemed appropriate to assuage her concerns. It could well be Élo had encountered hostility due to mistaken affection.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ignis nudged his elbow again in her direction. After long hesitation, a delicate hand held his arm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’ll just have to trust me,” he teased her, beginning to walk. “Iris, Talcott,” he called behind them. “Are you coming?” </span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>READ AT OWN RISK.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><em> “You didn’t tell me you had a girlfriend!” </em> Iris hissed next to Ignis when Élo disappeared in the bathroom.</p><p>“She is not my girlfriend. Quite inappropriate <em> timing </em>for romance, don’t you agree?” Ignis chopped up the last bit of onion, again using his fingers to gauge how and where to cut.</p><p>“Oh, come on!” Iris kept her voice low. “She’s totally cute! You can’t tell me you haven’t considered it.”</p><p>“As I cannot see, looks are irrelevant,” Ignis stated. “She’s a friend, that is all.  Élo was only person I could talk to while your brother and Prompto were away. And <em> last </em> time I saw her, Gladio and Prompto scared her off. <em> Till tonight!” </em> he hissed back. “So if <em> you </em> do the same, I will <em> rent </em>out your room.”</p><p>Iris scoffed, then laughed. Ignis wasn’t serious, and he knew Iris understood his humor. “Yeah, okay, Iggy. She was <em> totally </em> jealous of me at first. That is <em> not </em>just a friend.”</p><p>“Do not frighten my only local ally away,” he insisted.</p><p><em> “Don’t worry,” </em> she emphasized. “You two are <em> so cute </em>together.”</p><p>Ignis sighed. He moved the knife til it made a<em> twang </em>against the skillet, and followed it with the onion. He scraped the knife on the cutting board and heard the drop of diced onion onto the pan. “There is nothing you can say that your brother and Prompto haven’t already said.”</p><p>“You know, you should go hang out with her. <em> I </em> can finish cooking,” Iris offered.</p><p>“No, thank you. <em> I </em> prefer to cook, at least for now.” Ignis stirred slow to avoid flinging food out off the pan. “She’ll likely stay in here to talk, as she did a minute ago. And stop hissing,” he told Iris. The bathroom door opened. Almost that instant, he felt Élo’s stare. <em> “That </em> is <em> sure </em>to rouse suspicion.”  </p><p>“Élodie, do <em> you </em>cook?” Iris asked.</p><p><em> “Me? </em> No.” Élo still sounded nervous. “I mean, I’m kind of learning. Food in Altissia wasn’t hot like it is here.”</p><p>“Hot like soup? Or you mean peppers?”</p><p>“Iris, I wager Talcott is feeling alone,” Ignis hinted.</p><p>“Oh, he’s fine. He brought his cactuars. He’ll be good for <em> hours.” </em> Only a short pause. <em> “Ohhh. I </em> get what this is about.”</p><p>If only Ignis could still roll his eyes.</p><p>“Élodie, you should convince Iggy to relax for a change. He does <em> all </em>the cooking around here.” Iris was trying to force it through persuading Élo, because Ignis denied her.</p><p>“Yeah, he said he missed it. I mean, it’s kinda <em> good </em>he’s doing it again, right?” Élo said.</p><p><em> “Thank </em> you,” Ignis told her. “At least I’ve <em> one </em>ally in this sweltering town.”</p><p><em> “Ally? </em> You make it sound like <em> we’re </em>international business partners. You know,  I grew up around you,” Iris reminded him.</p><p>Ignis grinned. “You have no worry of me forgetting anytime soon. How many times did I hear <em> ‘Noct is so cute, do you think I should tell him?’” </em> </p><p>“Very funny,” Iris said like her face twisted in a sneer. “Fine, fine. I’ll get out of your hair so you two can be <em> alone.” </em> With that, Iris’ bouncy steps faded from the kitchen.</p><p>“She’s… enthusiastic,” Élo commented.</p><p>“Apologies for the lack of warnings,” he joked. “She keeps us in high spirits. Like a cheerleader of sorts.” Ignis switched the spatula to his other hand and brought a fork over. The onions didn’t feel quite tender, but he wasn’t used to the flexibility of silicone utensils. Guided by the spatula, he brought the fork down and poked around until he felt the prongs pierce a cluster of onions. “Here,” he turned and held the fork not far; he didn't want to stab her. “Try this.”</p><p>“Um… okay.” Ignis heard the soft noise of a wet tongue moving with an open mouth. Gentle pressure clamped the fork and pulled. Ignis waited a moment before seeking a verdict.</p><p>“Is it up to code?”</p><p>“There’s a code for cooking?” Élo asked.</p><p>“Of sorts. Is it too spicy? Not tender enough? These forsaken soft utensils make it hard to tell by the ability to stir, alone.”</p><p>“It’s… like regular cooked onions, I think.”</p><p>“Easy to chew?”</p><p>“Yeah.”</p><p>“That’s good enough for me.” Ignis reached to his far left to drop the fork in the sink, then moved the onion pan to the back burner. “You said you’ve begun cooking?” he asked, moving a new pan to the same burner. He turned the range off, then one click to the right to simmer.</p><p>“Eh, kind of. Holly’s trying to teach me, but she’s busy most the time, and her daughter doesn’t know how. But I feel like I need to learn. I can’t stomach the food here.”</p><p>Ignis hummed. “I’d be willing to show you.” He felt around the counter till he found the bowl of garula steak strips. An audible splash of oil in the pan first, then he laid the strips down one at a time.</p><p>“Oh, no, you don’t have to. I won’t take up your time like that.”</p><p> “The invitation is open ” he insisted. He twisted the pepper grinder over the pan.</p><p>“I’ll… think about it.”</p><p>“And what of work?” Ignis said. He listened to the meat sizzle while he talked. “Have you met anyone else yet?”</p><p>“Anyone else?” Élo’s signature stare was glued on Ignis again.</p><p>“Friends, acquaintances,” he elaborated. “I don’t know anyone else but Holly, there. Are they pleasant enough?”</p><p>“Oh- <em> oh </em>right. Um, yeah, they’re nice enough. Some of the managers don’t have much patience, but otherwise it’s okay. I mean, I don’t hang out with anyone besides Lina. That’s Holly’s daughter.”</p><p>“If I may, it almost sounds out of character. You seem quite open around me,” he observed. “I figured you’d be the spotlight before long.”  </p><p>“Oh, no. I’m <em> definitely </em>not a people-person.”</p><p>“You are with me,” he repeated.</p><p>“Well…” Élo was silent a moment. Ignis heard her weight shift to the other foot. “I don’t really know anyone else besides you. And… you can’t see me. <em> You </em> don’t <em> stare </em>at me like the residents all do to… refugees.”</p><p>Ignis paused to turn his head toward her more. “I wasn’t aware they did that. That sounds unpleasant.” When he and his brothers first arrived, they sought hunting bounties to claim. The residents must have assumed they were associated with Hunters. Looking back on it, Holly assumed they were hunters and nothing more. “I’m terribly sorry.” When Élo didn’t respond after a moment, Ignis spoke up. “Is that the <em> only </em> reason you like me? Because I’m not overbearingly obvious?” he teased. “I <em> had </em> hoped you liked me for my <em> dashing charm </em> and <em> suave mane.” </em></p><p>“Well… there’s that, too.” It might have been a flirt.</p><p>Ignis smirked. “I <em> suppose </em>it’s a start.”</p><p>And like that, it was back. That emanating stare poised right at him.</p><p>Iris, Gladio, and Prompto all saw what he could not. Were they right? Was that what her potent stare was all about? <em> Stars in her eyes when she looked at him. </em></p><p>Ignis was flattered, and he knew this sort of stuff could not be predicted. Meeting her was certainly not planned.</p><p>But… were scars really so attractive? Gladio believed so and embraced his own, but Gladio was a different breed of man. Gladio was often more beast than human, especially in combat. Ignis supposed it was possible Élo appreciated him so much his scars did not matter.</p><p>Ignis shook his head to shake the idea away. A silly thought in a perilous time. There wasn’t a chance Ignis would risk a starting a family when danger was mere yards away.</p><p>He stood straighter and took a deep breath, and took a strip of steak out to test it. “Have you found any hobbies, at least?” he asked Élo. He guided a steak knife down the fork, and it cut through tender meat almost like butter. In the words of Prompto,<em> Aw yeah. </em></p><p>Ignis did miss his brothers.</p><p>Élo made a sound of clear hesitancy. “No. Unless maybe <em> failing </em>to cook is a hobby?”</p><p>“Burning food… <em> might </em>be a hobby,” he joked. “Do you read? There should be a library in town.”</p><p>“No, not much. I can, just… not here.”  </p><p>“If you were in <em> Altissia </em> , then,” he suggested. “What would you do for fun <em> there?” </em></p><p>“My parents didn’t give me a lot of time away from the stall. But sometimes I would read magazines, then. I played violin and piano in high school. I <em> loved </em>it.”</p><p>“Unless the musicians here made their instruments, I’d wager a music shop is in town. We should hunt it down.”</p><p>“We?” The stare returned again.</p><p>“Unless you rather I stay <em> out </em>of your hobbies,” he offered. “I’ve got little else to do, though.”</p><p>“Well… today is my day off. But… maybe my day off next week would be okay…”</p><p><em> “Day </em>off?” he echoed. “You only get one day off each week?”</p><p>“Yeah. So, “ she sighed, “women have to be eighteen to work at the plant. Most girls in town aren’t old enough, and a couple months back, a daemon infestation took out a lot of night shift workers. So everyone there <em> now </em>has like, an extra list of duties until more girls graduate high school and apply.”</p><p>“And that would depend on if they even want to apply,” Ignis guessed.</p><p>“Yeah. Holly says it’s harder than it sounds to hire new people. She actually told me they might have to start hiring men.”</p><p>“The <em> scandal!” </em>he joked.</p><p>Élo gave a quiet laugh. “Yeah. Personally, the men around here complain too much. I think I’d fire them all in a week if I was their supervisor. Men here don’t really seem that ambitious.”</p><p>“Lestallum men today are the housewives of yesterday,” he told her.</p><p>“It shows.”</p><p>Ignis snorted. “Indeed. <em> I’m </em> proud to say I’m <em> Insomnian.”*</em></p><p>“If my opinion matters all… it shows. You’re definitely not the guys <em> I’ve </em>met.”</p><p><em> Damn. </em> It seemed Prompto, Gladio, and Iris were right.</p><p>And yet Ignis found himself incapable of resisting.</p><p>Perhaps for the same reason she could not. </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>* I recently learned of a theory that Ignis might actually be from Tenebrae, as I guess it's hinted from his accent, and some source (??) mentions he is of a noble family from outside Lucis. I am all on board for this idea! It makes sense to me. But for all intents and purposes, since he met Noctis when they were children, Ignis probably considers himself Lucian; as Prompto does after his dlc takes place.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>READ AT OWN RISK.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p>Élo began to relax during supper. As Ignis predicted, she enjoyed chatting with Iris. Iris elicited good moods from everyone, and with Élo beginning to open up, the whole apartment became alive.</p>
<p>Talcott was thrilled to show someone his cactuar collection. When Iris changed the topic to hair, Élo perked up. Iris complained her hair was not long enough to braid, but Élo had read all the fashion magazines in Altissia, and back home she’d practiced on her friends. Before Élo even realized she enjoyed herself, she was weaving Iris’ hair into patterns Ignis could not see.</p>
<p>For a while, Ignis leaned back in his seat and listened. He missed Noctis, Prompto, and Gladio; female friends were not the same as brotherhood. But good company was a monumental change from how lonely the crowded city felt mere days ago.</p>
<p>When Talcott begged for epic adventure stories, Ignis did not deny him. He relaxed further into his chair, set his drink down slow and careful on the stand nearby, and probed his memory.</p>
<p>But Talcott was young and carried away far too easy. After the third story and the unmistakable sounds of stifled yawns, Ignis stood up.</p>
<p>“Apologies, Talcott, but if Élo stays out any longer, we’ll need to <em> drag </em> her home. Because <em> I </em> certainly can’t carry anyone like this.”</p>
<p>“Oh, don’t you da-a-a-a-a-----” another large yawn cut Élo off without effort. “Oh, nevermind,” she managed through a much smaller yawn. Ignis chuckled. “But how did you know it was <em> me </em>yawning?”</p>
<p>“Because<em> Iris squeaks </em> when she yawns, and each time <em> Talcott </em>yawns, he instantly denies it.” He bent to feel for his dinner plate and drink. “If you’ll give me a moment, I’ll walk you back. It’s rather dark out at this hour.”</p>
<p>“Ignis, it’s <em> always </em>dark these days,” Iris reminded him.</p>
<p>“Ah. Right.” These few hours of good company almost made him forget why he’d gone blind in the first place. “Is there no difference at all, then? Not even dusk?”</p>
<p>“Nope,” Élo said. “But with all the lights around town, it’s hard to tell. It looks darker out at the lookout because the light aren’t blazing right at your face.” She managed to suppress another yawn till the last word was out.</p>
<p>“All the same.” Ignis began to walk back to the kitchen. He no longer needed the cane inside, which spread relief and a feeling of independence again. “I’d feel better walking you back.” A symptom of worrying about Noct for a living.</p>
<p>“Of course you would,” Iris teased.</p>
<p>“Scare off my company, Iris, and I’ll rent your room out first thing in the morning.” He didn’t mean it.</p>
<p>Iris giggled. “Get out of here. I’ll clean up.” Small hands took his plate and cup. “Say goodbye to Élo, Talcott, then let’s get all the plates in the dishwasher.”</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Chapter 14</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>READ AT OWN RISK.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“That wasn’t as painful as I expected,” Élo admitted as Ignis closed the door.</p><p>“What did you suspect would happen?” he asked.</p><p>Élo was quiet for a moment. But when Ignis held out his arm to her again, she took it. “I… guess at first… I thought she was your girlfriend. Or something. People are pretty possessive here,” she rushed on.</p><p>“You expected a fight?” he guessed.</p><p>“Or… I dunno. She was nice, though. I’m glad I came.”</p><p>“I gather I speak for us when I say <em> I’m </em>glad, as well.”</p><p>“So… thanks. For inviting me.”</p><p>“I was glad for the company. I thought you’d forgotten about me, for awhile there.”</p><p>“Oh? Oh, no, I… thought your friends were still around.”</p><p>“Gladio and Prompto will return, no doubt. But they’re gentle giants, if you will. If you like Iris, you’ll like them.”</p><p>A few steps in silence, and the stare swelled again.</p><p>“You’re staring at me again,” Ignis let her know he knew. “What are you contemplating?”</p><p>Élo gave a sigh. “I’m sorry. I was… looking at your scar.”</p><p>“Is <em> that </em>what you stare at all the time? I had no idea it was so attractive,” he joked.</p><p>“Does it hurt?”</p><p>“Not for weeks. The wound has long healed.” He considered something new. “Does it disturb you?” All the while, he’d been keeping track of steps and turns.</p><p>“No. I think it looks kinda cool. I mean-” she rushed “- it <em> looks </em> like it <em> hurt. </em> But it’s different from most scars. It’s… unique. It almost looks like paint from a distance.”</p><p>“Does it really? Perhaps I ought to color it.” Another moment of silence, though. “Is that all you stare for? Surely my scar isn’t that intriguing.”</p><p>Élo didn’t breathe for a few seconds, then gasped to fill her lungs again. “Can I…  not answer that… tonight?”</p><p>“I’ll rain check it,” he nodded. The longer he was around Élo, though, the more he felt Gladio and Prompto were right.</p><p>Ignis never upheld intimacy before. He dated in high school, but nothing serious, and after, he devoted his life to aiding Noct. Present situation excluded, Crownsguard duties made priority over anything else; and would again when Noct returned. Present situation considered, a relationship was not advisable.</p><p>Ignis was fairly confident he could restrain hormonal urges. But he enjoyed Élo’s company, and he felt comfortable around her.</p><p>Should she confess interest… Ignis felt he might enjoy partnership. Logical boundaries would be in place to prevent adding to the population. But… would it be so wrong if they were carefulf?</p><p>“Um… here it is.”</p><p>Ignis stopped because Élodie slid her hand from his arm. “Holly’s house?” he asked.</p><p>“Yeah. It’s not so bad here.” She paused. “Can you find your way back?”</p><p>“I should find it all right. If I have any trouble, I’ll call and have Talcott yell.”</p><p>Another moment of silence passed. Ignis could feel the tail end of her breath against his skin. Each lingering pulse of heat tingled. The longer they stood, the stronger curiosity aroused. The more he became aware how close she was.</p><p>He did not need to see to feel the attraction between them.</p><p>He had never connected with anyone like this before. It was almost like magnets inside them. And despite how crazy it sounded in his head, Ignis had no reservations.</p><p>“Um…” Élodie began, but never finished.</p><p>So Ignis initiated the next step. “When do you take lunch tomorrow?”</p><p>“Uh, I don’t... really. We get eight fifteen-minute breaks, and they’re all staggered. I guess it’s a safety thing. Three people always have to be monitoring equipment, in case of abnormalities.”</p><p>“Ah, of course. Then… <em> supper </em>again tomorrow? I’ll be here at six?” He asked.</p><p>“Okay.”</p><p>Ignis was only half aware how he returned to the apartment. He found himself answering Iris’ welcome and closing the door behind him.</p><p>He surprised himself. In spite all that occurred as of late, starting a relationship should be the <em> last </em>thing on anyone’s mind. Yet the flow of connection was so smooth it felt like the natural next step.</p><p>Ignis listened to the quiet apartment for a moment. “Talcott’s asleep?”</p><p>“Yeah. A little too much excitement today.” Iris rustled in the kitchen a moment before bare feet left linoleum to the carpeted living room. The living room carpet gave a faint creak beneath her. “It’s good for him, he had fun tonight.” She sighed as excess air from the leather recliner escaped under her weight. <em> “Seriously </em> this is my <em> favorite </em> chair. <em> Sooo </em>…” Iris emphasized.</p><p>Ignis huffed. “Yes?” He knew already what she wished to speak of.</p><p>“Did you kiss her?”</p><p><em> “Iris,” </em> he scolded.</p><p>“Did you?” she persisted.</p><p>“Even if I did, it is none of <em> your </em>business.”</p><p>“Well, did you ask her out again?”</p><p>“Did <em> Gladio </em>teach you to be so nosy?” Ignis set his cane in the corner by the door and made his way to the sofa.</p><p>“He taught me <em> everything </em>I know.”</p><p>“That explains much.” He sighed with the comfort of freeing his feet from leather and laces. “Iris, what does she look like?”</p><p>“Hmm. Well, she’s like an inch or two taller than me. Like, dusty red hair, but in the kitchen light, it looked a little pink. She wore it up in a bun tonight. Um… <em> oh! </em> Her eyes are blue. She’s narrow, but her shoulders are pretty built, so like, athletic, but not like my brother. And she has freckles on her arms, but not her face.”</p><p>Without trying, Ignis remembered the girl from Galdin Quay with blush wine hair. Iris’s description matched his memory. “You called her cute.” Ignis would call his memory <em> fetching </em> and <em> refined, </em>as were many travelers to Galdin Quay; Altissia for those on a budget. But when he made the memory, he’d been scanning for exits, potential danger, and supplies, not pretty girls.</p><p>“Yeah!” Iris almost cooed. “When she smiles, her eyes get all sparkly and she gets shy. She is <em> so </em>adorable, Ignis!”</p><p>“Hm.” Ignis sank back into the cushions and thought. Élodie indeed seemed the same woman he remembered; it was possible she remembered him as well. He trusted her so far, and he had no regrets asking her to supper again.</p><p>Was he doing the right thing? Could anything even come from an affair started at the onset of an apocalypse? Was there any point to it?</p><p>Would it later come between Noctis and himself? In the end, he could not fail Noct. He <em> didn’t want </em> to fail him.</p><p>But… if he was careful… if he laid out expectation of his future duties to the Crown and they understood each other…</p><p>Ignis grabbed his shoes and stood. “She’s coming for dinner again tomorrow.”</p><p>The irony of it all was if no one told him, Ignis would not have considered Élodie’s acquaintance as anything more.  </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Chapter 15</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>READ AT OWN RISK.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Ignis had not had Lestallum’s street coffee before. But he remembered Élodie stating she was tired at the end of each shift, and he knew there was a vendor on the lookout. It seemed like a perfect date before supper.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And time with Élodie without Iris teasing him in whispers every few minutes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She was returning home when Ignis approached.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I hope I’m not early,” he apologized.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, it’s fine. I got off a little later today. There was a chemical spill on one of the higher levels that dripped down. It took a few of us to clean it up.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sounds risky. I do hope everyone is all right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, no one got hurt. It was just messy.” Ignis recognized the sound of keys jiggling in a deadbolt lock. “Um… do you mind if I take a quick shower? You can wait inside if you want. I won’t be long.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not all. We’re in no rush.” Ignis followed the sound of her shoes scuffling on a doormat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey,” Élodie greeted someone Ignis couldn’t see.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A mix of smells hit Ignis at once. From a kitchen, sweet, fruity, and gamy wafts drifted out. From the sound of a clothes dryer, a stuffy, powdery aroma disguised as lavender. Some place closer, what Ignis assumed was a diffuser spritzed out vanilla and maple.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey. Wow, you got back late. Did my mom give you extra work or something?” It seemed this was Holly’s daughter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, a bucket of cleaner spilled from the third floor grates. Um, this is Ignis,” Élodie introduced. “He’s going to hang out while I take a quick shower. Ignis, this is Lina. Holly is her mom.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, pleasure,” Ignis said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nice to meet you,” Lina told him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Um…” Élo hesitated. “The couch is to your right and there’s a recliner straight ahead. I’m going upstairs for a shower. I promise I’ll be quick.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Take your time. I will wait,” he promised in return.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ignis remained near the door. For a moment, the home was quiet save for muffled chewing of something crispy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So you’re Él’s date, huh?” Lina said after awhile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ignis wasn’t going to dispute this. He made up his mind the night before. “As long as Élodie says so.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Brief silence. “Yeah, she was right. You </span>
  <em>
    <span>are </span>
  </em>
  <span>pretty cute.” Quite outspoken, not  unlike Iris.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ignis huffed in amusement. “I’m flattered. Unfortunately there’s not enough of me to go around.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She might be a while. Do you want to sit down? I can turn on a show.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you, but I’m well. I can’t see, as it is.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay,” as if she shrugged. “Why can’t you see? Is it from that wicked scar?”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Wicked. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Prompto was also fond of that word. “Yes, a battle wound,” he told her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lina drew sharp breath. “Ouch. So how do you get around?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Cautiously,” he joked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lina reminded him of Iris and Prompto. Same choice words, just as nosy. Carefree as any high school student. Ignis was glad when Élodie came walking down the stairs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He sighed in relief as the door shut them out of the house. “Quite the energy level in that house. She reminds me of Iris.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Élo giggled. “Yes, she does.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And somehow, we both manage to survive them,” he joked, holding his free arm out. Élodie’s hold was less delicate and more confident this time. He felt that meant she was growing more comfortable with him. “I enjoy that perfume on you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You do? Uh, thanks.” She paused, perhaps shy now. “I miss cherries. I haven’t come across any yet, here. They were abundant in Altissia.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They grow by the rivers,” he said, “and in the Malmalam Thicket area. I don’t think they’re too popular in dishes here, though. It’s a shame.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Um… are we not going to your place?” she asked when Ignis kept walking past his street.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not yet. I have a detour planned,” he told her. “I want you all to myself for a moment, before Iris and Talcott bombard.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“All to…” Élo trailed off. From the hair felled to his elbow, he guessed her head hung. Shy indeed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ignis continued to feel around before him with his cane. “Am I wrong in assuming this is a date?” he asked. He felt growing closer to her was the natural course.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She stared again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Élodie?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She had not let go of his arm, though. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Is</span>
  </em>
  <span> this a date?” she spoke quieter than before.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m quite fond of you,” he said. “Everyone assures you watch me with </span>
  <em>
    <span>stars </span>
  </em>
  <span>in your eyes-”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Oh, hell!” </span>
  </em>
  <span>she breathed in embarrassment. “They all say that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ignis couldn’t help a smile. “They do. So </span>
  <em>
    <span>yes,</span>
  </em>
  <span> I’d </span>
  <em>
    <span>like </span>
  </em>
  <span>it to be a date. I’d </span>
  <em>
    <span>like </span>
  </em>
  <span>to see you often.” A whiff of steamed milk and coffee hit his nose. Ignis guided her toward it. “Or are Gladio, Prompto, Iris, </span>
  <em>
    <span>and </span>
  </em>
  <span>your own housemate wrong?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“N- no,” she almost whispered. “I guess they’re not.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s a relief. I spent half the night telling myself our chemistry syncs too well for casual friendship.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ignis felt her stare the entire time at the coffee stand. If he was honest, it filled him with pride. He couldn’t get through a couple hours without thinking of her, now. Perhaps it was silly, or even fleeting. But what he felt when she stared at him intoxicated him more each lingering moment, and she was on </span>
  <em>
    <span>his </span>
  </em>
  <span>arm. It was a good  feeling.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They ordered blended lattes and carried them to a bench with fewer voices around. Ignis set his cane next to him and turned in toward Élodie.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aside from the chemical spill, how did your day fare?” he asked.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Meh. I mean, work is not the most exciting place.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It was when </span>
  <em>
    <span>I </span>
  </em>
  <span>was there. Granted, there were </span>
  <em>
    <span>daemons </span>
  </em>
  <span>to kill,” he added.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Élo made a noise like she shuddered. “Thankfully, none of those yet.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is the room at Holly’s working out?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah. Her husband doesn’t talk much, but it’s otherwise okay. But I might have enough in two weeks to rent my own place.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That is certainly a step up,” he praised. If she got her own apartment, Ignis could cook for her there. Spend time without the teasing and interruptions of others.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Another thought occurred to him though. Something he had not considered before.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“May I ask you something?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Does my being </span>
  <em>
    <span>blind </span>
  </em>
  <span>change your perspective of me? Or of how you think men </span>
  <em>
    <span>should </span>
  </em>
  <span>be?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No…I don’t think so.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let me rephrase that.” He paused to think. “If you were in danger this second, would my blindness dampen the notion I could protect you? Do you worry how others will react to you spending time with a blind man?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It doesn’t phase me,” she said. “I mean, you were blind when I met you. When I see you, I don’t really… pay attention to anyone else,” she ended in a softer tone. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Besides,”</span>
  </em>
  <span> she rushed on, </span>
  <em>
    <span>“I</span>
  </em>
  <span> was dirty and homeless and broke when I met you. You notice </span>
  <em>
    <span>so much,</span>
  </em>
  <span> it doesn’t feel like you’re… missing anything.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m doing that well?” It was a surprise to him. He knew he’d come a significant way, but it didn’t change facts.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s all new to me. I’ve never meet a blind person before. So… I </span>
  <em>
    <span>guess </span>
  </em>
  <span>so?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s new to me, as well.” He held the straw to guide it to his mouth. Not as good as Ebony, more like a dessert. He’d need to add extra protein to supper tonight to combat all the sugar, lest he fall asleep from sugar crash. “In time, I hope to move around without a cane. When that day comes, I’ll likely leave with Gladio and Prompto.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Élo hesitated. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Leave?</span>
  </em>
  <span> What does that mean?”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Jobs.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Prior to all this, we were hunters. Unplanned, of course, but it became a sort of permanent occupation. There is need for that skill right now. There are also Crownsguard and Kingsglaive duties I must eventually fulfill.”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Isn’t it </span>
  <em>
    <span>pointless </span>
  </em>
  <span>to date, then? Doesn’t that mean… </span>
  <em>
    <span>tonight </span>
  </em>
  <span>is pointless?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ignis turned his head toward her, as if he could see her. “It </span>
  <em>
    <span>means </span>
  </em>
  <span>I’ll have to come </span>
  <em>
    <span>back </span>
  </em>
  <span>for you. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Won’t </span>
  </em>
  <span>I? But no matter, for now. I won’t be going anywhere for some time,” he promised.</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Chapter 16</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>READ AT OWN RISK.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Oh-em-<em> gee, </em> Iggy! A <em> moogle </em>dessert?!” Iris squealed as Ignis placed small plates on the table.</p><p>“I had a feeling you’d approve,” he teased. Approve was an understatement. Iris looked at moogles like most people looked at babies or kittens.</p><p>“How did you hide this?” she asked.</p><p>“It wasn’t <em> that </em> hard,” he insisted. “I convinced you to let <em> me </em>do all the cooking. You’ve hardly stepped foot in here since.”</p><p>“How did you <em> make </em>this?” Élodie sounded bewildered. “It’s a perfect moogle face!”</p><p>“Thanks to all the moogle plushies Iris gave Noct, its face is permanently ingrained in my brain.” Ignis slid that last dessert plate on the table and resumed his seat next to Élodie. “I felt my way around each berry.”</p><p>“It’s too bad we can’t afford a stall in the marketplace,” Iris said. “You would have the most <em> epic </em>cafe, Ignis!”</p><p>“Perhaps in the future,” he considered. “Though if I’m honest, the thought of standing stationary for a living makes me squirm.” He felt around with a spoon until it touched the firm gelatin dessert, and brought a bite up to his mouth.</p><p>“A traveling dessert shop, then. Like an ice cream truck!” Iris suggested.</p><p>“Now there’s an idea.” He nodded.</p><p>“You’d be gone a lot,” Élodie’s voice was soft.</p><p>Ignis paused to try to feel her reaction. He suspected she was asking him to quit making plans to leave town. “I won’t be leaving any time soon,” he assured her. “With the daemons about, any leisure trips will have to wait. <em> And </em>cooking for invited company is one thing,” he added. “Cooking on cue for random strangers may take the fun out of it.”</p><p>Iris hummed through a bite. “Speaking of which,” she gave an audible swallow. “Gladdy and Prompto should be back in a few days, right? You need to finish training so you can leave with them.”</p><p>“Trying to kick me out of my own apartment?” Ignis teased.</p><p>“You’re leaving when they get back?” Élodie almost whispered.</p><p>Ignis felt her stare again. This time, she deflated. Too much talk of him leaving.</p><p>It was indeed flattering someone other than family thought so highly of him.</p><p>Ignis turned his head as if he could see her. “I am far from ready to leave so soon,” he reassured hers. He could not follow sounds out in public as well as he liked, requiring him to still use a cane. And… there was Élodie. He <em> liked </em>her, he wanted to spend as much time with her as he could. If he left so soon, she might move on when he was away.</p><p>“Right,” Iris agreed. “We need to get you off that cane first.” For all her teasing, she seemed oblivious to Élodie’s feelings right then.</p><p>“That is what will take time. But seeing as Gladio and Prompto must hurry, I can learn at my own pace. Better for me to master navigating the unpredictable obstacles around town before I attempt to keep up where daemons spawn without warning.”</p><p>“I <em> guess </em>what we need is more ideas,” Iris went on. “You won’t have us outside the city to guide you.” Like her brother Gladio, Iris liked to be in charge. Ignis counted his blessings that she did not have Gladio’s impatience.</p><p>“What were you guys doing before? Like hide-and-seek?” Élo pushed herself to be involved and supportive.</p><p>“Yeah, but with our voices. It works out okay in here and out toward the edge of town where less people are, but it doesn’t really help when he’s trying to walk home.”</p><p>“I guess footsteps wouldn’t help, either, then. Huh?”</p><p>Ignis turned his head toward Élo again. “Listening for them?”he guessed.</p><p>“Yeah. Like, Holly’s footsteps are different from Lina’s,” she said.</p><p>“I can tell them apart here, but it’s difficult out there with so many others about.”</p><p>“Well,” Élo sighed while she spoke, like she was shrugging. “I’m always down for hide-and-seek, if it helps. Just… not outside in the dark.”</p><p>“Hide and seek in the <em> dark? </em> I think Ignis would always win that one. He’s always in the dark,” Talcott said.</p><p>Ignis chuckled. “Indeed. I’ve got a head start on everyone.”</p><p>“I said <em> not </em>in the dark,” Élo emphasized. Ignis sympathized with her. She’d said she had trouble forgetting the daemons at Galdin Quay. Ignis had nightmares himself, more often than he liked to admit.</p><p>On the other hand, his calling demanded he fight the deadliest daemons in the darkest times.</p><p>“But that’s not a bad idea,” Iris piped up. “It should be safe out at the lookout, and few enough people there for you to hear our feet, Iggy. At least around dinner time when most people head indoors. And it <em> wouldn’t </em> be like <em> regular </em>hide and seek, not really,” she insisted. “We would just be walking around, not talking, while Ignis tried to find us by our steps.”</p><p>Élodie breathed as quiet as she could. It wasn’t hard to sense the idea made her anxious. “I guess that wouldn’t be so bad. It’s the <em> hiding </em> part I think I’d have trouble with. I’ve <em> done </em>my share of hiding in the dark.”</p><p>Ignis turned his head toward her voice. “I won’t ask you to do anything you’re uncomfortable with,” he assured. “Besides, you’ve done plenty already.” He reached out till he found her back, and gave a gentle rub for comfort.</p><p>In an instant, he felt her stare again. The <em> stars in her eyes </em> stare.</p><p>Ignis gave her a smile, hoping he was faced the right way.</p><p>“Oh my <em> gods, guys!” </em> Iris squealed. “You are <em> so cute </em> together!</p><p>Ignis groaned and turned closer to Élo. “On <em> second </em> thought,” he squeezed her shoulder, “I may need you to <em> save </em> me from <em> utter embarrassment.” </em> A laugh escaped as a huff as he hung his head. “The ribbing <em> does not end.” </em> His cheeks were even burning.  </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Chapter 17</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>READ AT OWN RISK.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>"When can I see you again?" Ignis asked when they stopped at Élodie's door.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Élo hesitated. "You really... think I'm worth it?" She sounded of genuine surprise.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Why would I not?" he countered. "You have doubts whether I admire you," he guessed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I... no. Maybe? I'm not used to... I guess normal stuff. Most arranged marriages back home weren't very..."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"They lacked affection?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yeah. Usually it was a business affair."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I assure you I wouldn't be here if I didn't want to," he said. "Which brings me back to my question. Is tomorrow too soon?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I think you actually said</span>
  <em>
    <span> when,”</span>
  </em>
  <span> without a doubt she teased.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ignis felt his mouth curl up in a smirk. "And what is your answer? I can always send Iris and Talcott out to eat. That will give us at least half an hour alone," he offered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The </span>
  <em>
    <span>stars in her eyes</span>
  </em>
  <span> were back.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The longer she stared, the deeper Ignis felt it through his body. It began throbbing at him like a crashing tide. As her admiration bled through his insides, he became aware of his pulse picking up, his breath quickening. An itch grew through his skin, and his feet closed the distance between them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He could taste her breath. So close, her hot steam tingled his chin.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Élo." He wanted to touch her. Wanted to taste her tongue and feel her fingers down his skin. Wanted to forget his own darkness in her arms. His head followed the hot breath down to the source.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And stopped.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ignis tried to silence a sigh.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He wanted to see her again. He wanted to feel her presence and hear her voice in his apartment each day. He did not want a lone moment of satisfying his hormones to sweep away the hope she gave him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ignis turned his mouth away from her hot breath and settled instead for her cheek. His lips found themselves at the corner of hers.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> Élo recovered stolen breath in quakes. Hands found his chest and gripped his shirt. Ignis reached up to squeeze them. Anticipation had tortured them both.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And continued testing them. Her name rolled off his tongue, low and husky. Another wave of her aura pulsed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The only way to fight it was to squeeze her hands so he couldn't touch like a lover.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"May I see you again tomorrow?" It was almost a plea. Ignis almost could not wait. Her stare was addicting.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> Élo was intoxicating. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Chapter 18</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>READ AT OWN RISK.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Their first kiss was at the fountain. They were talking, and she had stared so hard it almost burned inside Ignis. He should have expected it, but he didn’t. One second he was speaking, the next her mouth was on his. So profound that she wiped his mind blank in an instant. He remembered not what they talked about, but every moment they stood locked. Soft, needy, trying to drink each other. Her whole body curled into him. His cane fell, but in a tangle of arms, hands, and dance of thirsty lips, they did not care.</p>
<p>Ignis walked her home that night feeling on top of the clouds. He registered almost no sounds around him, no steam pipes, no closing stalls. His heart beat so hard in his chest he heard little else. He hadn’t wanted her to leave.</p>
<p>But tomorrow meant he could kiss her all over again. And the next day, and the next…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Her next day off, when Ignis came to get her for coffee in the morning, Élo was not quite herself. She was quiet, her feet dragged heavy and slow, and her energy felt drained. Cane in one hand, Ignis reached till he found her fingers and held tight. It seemed she needed comforting more than anything.</p>
<p>Ignis bought two coffees and led her to their usual bench at the lookout. It took coaxing to draw out Élo’s concerns. “I’m starting to worry,” he told her. “You’ve not been grave before. Did something happen last night?”</p>
<p>Élo hesitated. “N-no. Not really.”</p>
<p>“A curious answer,” he replied. “Was there a quarrel in the house?” He meant Holly’s home.</p>
<p>“No, nothing like that.” Her exhausted voice said otherwise.</p>
<p>Ignis considered other possibilities while he sipped his coffee. “Did<em> I </em> do something? Did I fail to notice a cue?”</p>
<p><em> “No. </em> No, it’s <em> not </em> you. I just-” Élo broke off with a sigh. “I had a… <em> horrible, </em>crazy intense nightmare last night. I didn’t get much sleep.”</p>
<p>“I’m sorry to hear that.” He paused to try to read her aura, but nothing changed. “Why don’t you tell me about it? It might help to get it off your chest.”</p>
<p>With another defeated sigh, Élo agreed. The dream she described was troubling even to listen to: Ignis had not saved her in time and she was stuck at Galdin Quay. Her brother had changed into a daemon and eaten her alive. She woke up so fast her heart hurt like it was stabbed with each beat, and felt phantom pains from being gnawed on. She had cried with every light in her room on, hugging her knees and terrified to fall back asleep. She didn’t remember dozing back off, but she woke with another jolt from falling over.</p>
<p>A horrible dream indeed. “I apologize I wasn’t there to help you through that,” he said. “You can always call me, you know.”</p>
<p>“It was late. I didn’t want to wake anyone,” she muttered.</p>
<p>“Time seldom matters to me anymore. You should never need to deal with nightmares alone, <em> least </em> of all <em> that </em>sort. I will always answer your call,” he promised. “It doesn’t matter what hour. Call, and I’ll come get you.”</p>
<p>“Thanks.” Her aura still hadn’t lightened yet. “It seems silly to freak out over… a <em> dream. </em> Like, I should be <em> older </em>than that.”</p>
<p>“Nonsense,” he told her. <em> “I </em> have nightmares almost every day.”</p>
<p>“You do?”</p>
<p>Ignis nodded. “I suppose people couldn’t move on from trauma without dreams. Like yours, it could be our minds play out alternate scenarios so we don’t have to in reality.” He paused, then told her of a dream that often woke him with tears: the vision of the fate that awaited Noctis.</p>
<p>“Other times, I dream of when I went blind,” he added. “I wake up feeling like it’s still raw and inflamed. When I reach to touch it, it’s <em> healed, </em> of course. But <em> knowing </em>that doesn’t stop the nightmares.”</p>
<p>He then told her how terrified he was of the night. Researching daemons before departing the crown city did not prepare him for what he experienced in the real world. The sounds and smells of daemons chilled him just thinking of it, but worse was how they came from <em> right under </em> him sometimes. If it weren’t for curatives, he’d have watched daemons hack his friends - his brothers - to death. “I feel safer in Lestallum because of all the people and lights. But knowing it’s night time every time I step outside is nerve wracking. I do what I must, and for Noct’s sake I learned long ago to not show fear. But it frightens me. It’s why I walk you home each night, and why I come to get you in the mornings; like today. I can fight if I need to, even now. But it does not prevent the fear.</p>
<p>“And… being blind in general terrifies me. I wore glasses before not because I needed to, but to enhance my vision. Now, I can’t see anything, and it feels like a curse, not a sacrifice of battle.” Ignis shook his head. “I refuse to take of these glasses for fear of walking into something and impaling my eyes.” He confessed other fears that came with blindness: walking off cliffs, steep steps. “The cane doesn’t always let on when I need to stop moving. Then there is vehicle rides; the sensation of being carried away is terrifying. I know I elect to, but in the moment, it feels I am being carried against my will.” The thought gave him goosebumps. “Not to mention the mundane things, like a fly landing on me, or a faint breeze. It jolts my senses into panic.”</p>
<p>“I’ve never seen you like that. You always seems so confident,” Élo said. “Cautious, but never terrified.” She paused. “What… can I help at alll?”</p>
<p>“You already do all I could ask,” he assured her. “These are my burdens and I don’t know have a clue how to get over them. Some I may never get over, like vehicle rides and the fear of falling. It’s like paranoia that has no remedy. Perhaps even survival instincts.”</p>
<p>“Well… I’m <em> here </em>…anyway. I can at least tell you when to stop or… duck.”</p>
<p>Ignis found her hand by following her arm and squeezed. There was nothing more he could ask of her. “And you, the same.” Ignis promised he was always there for her. She never needed to suffer alone, and if he could, he would shoulder her burdens.</p>
<p>“Although if you felt the solution was to <em> hold </em> me each night, I would not protest. <em> And kiss </em> me till we fall asleep. <em> That </em> might help,” he teased, but meant it. He leaned closer to where her voice had been, and a soft mouth pressed against him. His chest swelled with her gesture of alleviation. <em> It was the little things. </em>  </p>
<p>Her aura had at last changed. Still she felt drained, but less anxious and now optimistic. She even sat closer and squeezed his hand while they drank their cooling coffees. <em> Now </em>it felt like a typical morning together.</p>
<p>“I guess it’s kind of silly, huh?” she said with a small chuckle.</p>
<p>“What is?”</p>
<p>“Grown adults being afraid of things like the dark.”</p>
<p>“We’d <em> really </em> have a problem on our hands if we feared the <em> light,” </em> he weighed in. He thought back to her dream and how they even found her and her brother in the first place. Almost whole families changing together. It struck him as odd. He turned his head toward her. “Do you think daemons have a sense of <em> community? </em>” He asked. “It’s rare to see a daemon by itself. Do you suppose they consider themselves family? Like if partners succumbed together, would they still consider themselves lovers?” It was only part a jest. “Daemon parents trying to huddle their daemon children inside before the sun rises?”</p>
<p>Élo snorted, which made Ignis grin. "Don’t make me count to three, or you’re never terrorizing another village again?” she joked back a fake scenario.</p>
<p>Ignis couldn’t quell his amusement. “Horrid parents indeed.”  </p>
<p>“Where would they do all their shopping?”</p>
<p>He huffed a laugh. “I wouldn’t call what they wear<em> fashion, </em> though. Some of them pick-pocketed Noct a few times. More like <em> scavengers.” </em></p>
<p>“Like seagulls?” she guessed with a giggle. “Distract them by throwing bread crumbs?”</p>
<p>“Now <em> that </em>is something to consider. I’m quite tempted to try it.” Daemons were far less frightening when they became punch lines.    </p>
<p>By the time they finished their coffees, it felt like Ignis and Élo had reached a new level of closeness. It was clear, now, what else choosing a relationship consisted of - someone always there to pick the other back up, to reassure each other, to comfort, assist. In times like now, especially with his disability, they realized and cherished the relief of such support. There were ways he confided in Élo that he could not do with his brothers. Gladio, Prompto, and Noct - godspeed his return - were beyond compare, but they were support in other ways. In the most unlikely of times, Élo filled a void he’d not known he had.</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Chapter 19</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>READ AT OWN RISK.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Gladio and Prompto returned with a jingle of keys at the door about three weeks later.</p><p>“Sit down first,” Gladio was saying. <em> “Then </em> I’ll call for a doctor.’</p><p>Ignis perked up, glad his brothers had returned, and concerned. “What’s happened? He called to them.</p><p>“Ah, I broke my foot,” Prompto answered. “Seriously, Gladio, you can’t call <em> while </em>I’m hobbling over like a drunk inchworm?”</p><p>“I <em> won’t </em> until you sit your ass down and I can ge- <em> Well, well. </em> Look what we have here.”</p><p>“What?” Prompto asked. <em> “Oh,” </em> his voice dropped. “I should have <em> known </em>Iggy would be the first.”  </p><p>Ignis tightened his arm around Élodie. “The first <em> what?” </em></p><p>“The whole time we’re out, you’re here playing the field,” Prompto said.</p><p>“If by <em> field </em> you mean a tall strawberry blonde with <em> stars </em> in her eyes, then <em> yes.” </em> Ignis fought a smile when Élo buried her face in his shoulder. “Though <em> play </em>is far from accurate.”</p><p><em> “I’ve </em> been keeping score. You haven’t?” Élo whispered to him. Ignis couldn’t stop the grin on his face.</p><p>“Whoa, <em> hold </em> the phone!” Prompto cried out. <em> “Iggy’s smiling! </em> Where’s my camera?”</p><p>“I’ll evict you all,” Ignis joked.</p><p>“So how long has this been going on?” Gladio asked. “Because <em> last </em>time, when we caught you two on a date, you said it wasn’t a thing.”</p><p>“Oh, it wasn’t, then.” Ignis shook his head. “This <em> thing </em>didn’t start about a week after Iris and Talcott arrived. That was some time ago. Speaking of which, Iris has been worried about you.”</p><p>“Yeah, we had a good run with Cor for a while. Figured we couldn’t pass up opportunity. Got a lot of people out of bad situations. Until <em> Prompto </em> broke his <em> foot.” </em></p><p>“To be fair, I fell off a haven on the way back.” Prompto said through a wince. “The tall one. Killiam, I think?  Slipped right down the steep end. Wait, how you know she has strawberry blonde hair?”</p><p>“Because while we took hunting jobs around Ceigne and Duscae, she was also touring. In fact, she was at Cape Caem once. And, if memory serves me, she was in the background of a photo you took of me and Noct at the Ravatogh geyser.”</p><p>Élo’s breath was on a sudden on him. “You <em> remember </em>that?”</p><p>“Of course I do. How could I forget the one person I locked eyes with everywhere I went?”</p><p>“Iggy’s got a mind like a computer,” Prompto joked. “You can never delete the information he stores.”  </p><p>“Guilty,” Ignis admitted, amused. “Prompto, how bad is your foot? Did <em> bone </em>break through?”</p><p>“No, it’s just swollen like a black flan and <em> burns </em> like a <em> mother.” </em></p><p>“Sounds like inflammation.”</p><p>“I set it the best I could, but he’s been walking on it,” Gladio explained. “And we’ve seen our share of fights since it broke.”</p><p>“Iris is still out shopping for supper,” Ignis thought aloud. He took his arm from Élo and stood. “I believe she stocked first aid supplies in the hall closet, though,” he said. He navigated the additional bodies as if Prompto and Gladio had been there all along.” It will at least help until we can track down a physician. Prompto, put your foot up.” It felt good to mother the gang again.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Chapter 20</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>READ AT OWN RISK.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The apartment quieted down again after supper. Ignis and Élodie returned to their favorite spot on the couch while the others showered or settled in with a video game and a nightcap.</p><p>“Want me to find the news?” Élo asked him, snuggling in as close as she could. Ignis tightened his arms around her. He took off his shades and set them on the end table, then rested his head on hers.</p><p>“Might as well.”</p><p>“Do you think we’ll hear anything different?” she asked, using her mobile phone to access a radio station.   </p><p>“I… wish I had a confident hypothesis,” he admitted. “But it’s only been a few months, and I’ve been <em> here </em>for most of them.” They listened to the station for a while, but nothing new. Ignis had been behind the scenes enough to know no news wasn’t always the truth. “Gladio?” he piped up. “Prompto?”</p><p>“Yo.” Gladio sat a few feet away playing a console game.</p><p>“Hey hey.” Prompto, on the other controller, propped up in the recliner, sounded like he fought sleep.</p><p>“Any updates on the situation?”</p><p>“Other than entire towns have suddenly vacated and survivors are scarce? No,” Gladio answered.</p><p>“No change in light, I take it?”</p><p>“Not that we’ve seen.”</p><p>“What about, like… wildlife?” Élo asked.</p><p>“You mean, can animals become daemons too?” Prompto made a sound of disgust. “Ugh, daemonic chocobos,” he whined.</p><p>“That <em> would </em>be devastating,” Ignis agreed. But the more he thought about it, the more he considered the odds.</p><p>“That might explain the numbers,” Gladio read his mind.</p><p>Élo’s turn for a noise of distaste. “Ugh, okay. Maybe I’ll just turn this off.” Her phone when silent. Ignis heard a muffled slap and felt a faint vibration as it landed on a cushion away from them.</p><p>When she nestled deeper, Ignis did not fight it. He turned and welcomed her closer, and for a while, they sat there soaking up each other’s arms.</p><p><em> “Oh.” </em> Élo turned her head and rested her chin on his chest. “My schedule’s getting changed to evenings. I think two-to-two…”</p><p>Ignis reached up and stroked her face. He felt around and tucked loose tufts behind her ears. “There go date nights,” he joked.</p><p>“I tried to protest. I <em> told </em>them you’d be pissed,” she joked back. Ignis’ mouth stretched in a crooked smile.</p><p>“You work at the plant?” Gladio inserted.</p><p>“Yeah.”</p><p>“Is Holly still there? How’s she doing?”</p><p>“Good. Busy.”</p><p>“When is the schedule change taking place?” Ignis asked her.</p><p>“Saturday.”</p><p>Ignis hummed. “That’s not far off.” From the way she didn’t move a muscle, Ignis gathered she was lost in his gentle massage.</p><p>He didn’t need to see to know she was beautiful. She melted in contentment in his arms, and it was all the beauty he needed.</p><p>“You’ll have to start spending the night so I can still cook for you,” he offered. Ignis leaned in and pushed his lips to her face, tender, cradling her head. The woman in his arms melted right into him. So appreciative of her reaction, Ignis kissed her again, and again. The way she responded to his touch was phenomenal.</p><p>And someone began to watch; for once, not Élo.</p><p>“It’s rude to stare,” he joked. It had come from Gladio’s general direction. In truth, it was the first time Ignis considered others saw his affections. Since he could not see, it created an illusion he and Élo were alone. Even when he knew they weren’t.</p><p>“We’ve just never seen you like this before, Ig. Definitely strange.” Gladio.</p><p>“Yeah,” Prompto agreed. “And I think it’s safe to say we’ve seen some pretty weird stuff.”</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Chapter 21</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>READ AT OWN RISK.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Prompto’s injury turned out a mere fracture that wasn’t able to heal from constant use. While it was good news, it meant Ignis wouldn’t have Gladio around for long. So Gladio, Iris, and Talcott took turns in pairs to maximize what time Gladio had in town. Outside would find them walking or running past Ignis, and Ignis would follow their footsteps best he could.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was harder than he expected. Often, moreso if the lookout was packed, Ignis would lose their steps in the crowd.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It began to frustrate him. In the apartment, he could tell who was who by their footsteps alone. But when it came to navigating through strangers - a thing he needed to learn because gods forbid he hurt a civilian in need of help - Ignis could not manage. It was almost like weeks out of combat had further impaired his blindness. What he excelled at in the apartment did not help him among a crowd.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The thought of bowing out for good - of abandoning his calling and failing his King and lifelong friend - felt worse than death. At least with death, there was excuse for not measuring up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As if sort of confirming Ignis was no longer fit for the Crownsguard or his King, he had no problem finding Élodie in a crowd. Whenever she showed up to watch, the </span>
  <em>
    <span>stars in her eyes</span>
  </em>
  <span> gave her away. Ignis could find her like a caught fish on a line. He could cook and he could find Élo - not far from the habits of typical Lestallum men. He wanted the two aspects of his life to work together, but it didn't seem the case.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Often, after straining and angst, all Ignis had to do was seek her out. Even if she was halfway across town, if she stared, he would find her. Only then in her arms, could he unwind enough to try again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sometimes multiple failures discouraged Ignis for the rest of the day, no matter now early he quit. But Élo was always there when he needed her. She was calming, gentle, and when he voiced fear he'd never recover, she reminded him how far he'd already come.  Ignis didn't know what he’d do without her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gladio suggested Élodie test Ignis. Since Ignis found her like a magnet, she was his most valuable local asset. Gladio went everywhere she went; in part, Ignis guessed, to ensure she met his standards; ever protective of him. And Ignis had to hand it to Gladio once more.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>While he’d only entertained the idea before out of loneliness, Élo was a perfect partner. First he found her by her stare, then her steps when she would walk by. Then she ran by, and by the miracle of their magnetic attraction, Ignis reached her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It only took a week of tracking her through town before Ignis stopped using his cane. Of course he collided with poles and walls, with people. He stubbed his toes and tripped on stairs. But he began meticulous counting; stairs, footsteps, routine venting from steam pumps. He bought a watch and counted how long it took him to reach places by the ticking seconds. Before long, he could walk around Lestallum without aid.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>To no one’s apparent surprise, he always did better when Élo was around. Her comfort encouraged him, and her support inspired him to push himself harder. With her, he knew he could reach the goals he needed. Ignis was grateful for what he had accomplished because of her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The next goal was retraining with weapons. But that needed to wait. Prompto had healed enough to get around on his own again, even managed a wonky jog. With so little hunters available to help keep the surviving cities safe, he and Gladio needed to leave again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But for the first time since he lost his sight, despite the world was in daemonic ruin, Ignis felt he was in a good place. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Chapter 22</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>NSFW</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>READ AT OWN RISK.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Two months had gone by. Gladio and Prompto had returned, left, and returned again. Élodie had been over every day, sometimes she even stayed during the night. As much as Prompto and Gladio teased Ignis about having a girlfriend, the apartment was not the same without Élo.</span>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Ignis had a girlfriend.</span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>The whole day, Élodie had been more affectionate than usual. She didn’t want to be apart from Ignis. She stood closer, almost couldn’t keep her hands off him. Though they weren’t sexual, they weren’t strangers to affection, but this was different. She even smelled different, something underlying her normal perfume that tugged at curiosity deep within him. He figured she was ovulating, though unlike the past two months, their apartment was now like her second home and she was comfortable.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That night was no different. While the others watched reruns of a game show on T.V., Ignis and his girlfriend loitered in the empty dining room; no one ate in there.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Élo stood on her toes again to kiss him. Ignis adored her and relished the tantalizing rush she left behind when she touched him, so he catered to her without hesitation. Almost uncontrollable affection. If this was her hormones, it amused him to no end; a preview of his future with her. But he had </span>
  <em>
    <span>no </span>
  </em>
  <span>complaints.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She moaned as Ignis indulged her greedy kiss. Delicate fingers gripped his shirt so hard it yanked him down to her level. Ignis couldn’t help a chuckle. “What happens when you go to work like this?” he teased.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t think I can,” she said against his mouth, shaking her head, so worked up she was breathless. Ignis grinned. He would enjoy her throwing herself on him when her shift ended.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Élo lingered on him now, tasting his lips before each kiss. Fingertips began unbuttoning his shirt. A nip at his bottom lip sent sensations he did not expect straight to his crotch. She was </span>
  <em>
    <span>trying </span>
  </em>
  <span>to seduce him, </span>
  <em>
    <span>knowing </span>
  </em>
  <span>she had work in a couple hours. She stood tall again and hot breath tingled at his ear. Already stimulated from her fingers, lips, and tongue, her breath awakened primal desires in his groin.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I want you to touch me,” she breathed in his ear.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ignis turned his face to hers as she flattened her feet. She meant </span>
  <em>
    <span>more. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Élo seemed serious.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They’d talked about it, agreed a daemon-infested world was not ideal to raise a family, even an accidental family. They agreed it was best to save intercourse until daylight returned.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>In theory, it was an easy practice.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But what harm could foreplay do?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ignis found her mouth, and with a moan of anticipation, Élo led him to his bedroom by the hand.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ignis locked the door; Élo turned on the light. With voice command, he played symphonic metal from his Libraphone; drown out his housemates, and mask intimacy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ignis took off his shirt and dropped it. When he reached for her, he found bare skin.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His breath stole in anticipation. Every inch of skin he felt fed desire. He found her breasts and squeezed, sinking his fingers into silky, lush mounds. He sought her tongue and walked till she fell on the bed and Ignis fell over her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He could no longer help himself. Ignis tasted every inch of her like a man dying of thirst. Nipples in his fingers and teeth, latching on her breasts, burying his face. A hard suck stole her breath and trembled her hips..</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He saw her body with his fingers. Felt his way around between her legs. Hot, slick, </span>
  <em>
    <span>soft.</span>
  </em>
  <span> As soon as he shoved his open mouth down there, she gasped, trailing off into a rich mewl with a flick of his tongue.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With one hand while he did his best to drive her wild, Ignis reached down to adjust himself. His slacks were now constricting.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He </span>
  <em>
    <span>wanted </span>
  </em>
  <span>her. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Gods help them.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ignis wet his tongue and licked as much as he could, tasted as </span>
  <em>
    <span>deep </span>
  </em>
  <span>as he could. Focused his tongue on her clit and felt around inside with his fingers, pushing, thrusting. He sought angles to break her, make her beg for more. She yanked his hair, but lost breath and voice as her belly tightened and thighs spasmed. Ignis moaned in awe and adoration.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He didn’t care he could not see. She was the most beautiful thing he’d ever known.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He kept kneading and sucking till her body gave out and sound returned to her voice. </span>
  <em>
    <span>So fucking beautiful.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her skin had steamed from his efforts. On his way back up, Ignis dragged his tongue over her body. Hot skin misted by sweat radiated through him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Élo pulled him up, latching on with fervent, desperate kisses. Sounds Ignis didn't know he could make rumbled up as they lay there a mess of raging hormones and adoration.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They </span>
  <em>
    <span>could not</span>
  </em>
  <span> get enough of each other. There was not enough to feel, taste. Hips closed around him and squeezed, rocking against the smothered erection in his pants. Élo whined for him, pleaded. And Ignis, sensations reeling, exploding, and almost dizzy from desire, made up his mind.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She helped him undress, grunting, whining in impatience. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Needing </span>
  </em>
  <span>him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>He </span>
  </em>
  <span>needed </span>
  <em>
    <span>her.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ignis came over her. He felt her core, then guided himself and pushed in one fluid motion before he could change his mind. Stolen breath froze him as an explosion of pleasure drowned him from the shaft. Breathless mouths sought tongues as his hips appeased desperation. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Everything </span>
  </em>
  <span>was better now; her fingers, her tongue, every grip. Her touch resonated all over his body. He tried to drag it out, tried to lose himself in the bloom of each thrust, but the need to feel </span>
  <em>
    <span>more </span>
  </em>
  <span>drove his pace. Her choppy breath was music to his ears, thighs hot around him. Each tighter clench came with soprano until she went stiff and trembled again - </span>
  <em>
    <span>did she orgasm with him inside?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Power </span>
  </em>
  <span>that stole his breath in shockwaves of ecstasy. </span>
  <em>
    <span>No regrets. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. Chapter 23</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He loved her.</p>
<p>And he told her.  </p>
<p>Perhaps it was cliche. Perhaps it was his sated hormones talking. Time would only tell, but right then to Ignis, it felt real.</p>
<p>He squeezed her tighter and rested with his kiss at her forehead. Still skin-to-skin, still throbbing with heat from the unmatchable pleasure. <em>He meant it. </em>She was support he could not have imagined, the light in his dark world. And after spending how long locked in rapture, he loved her more than he thought he could.  </p>
<p>“I love you, too.” Relief in her voice, like she’d been dying to say it. “I… think I have for awhile.”</p>
<p>“How long is awhile?” He asked, curious because he had known from almost the start that he wanted to be with her.</p>
<p>“Like… Galdin Quay…”</p>
<p>“When we picked you up?”</p>
<p>“No, before that. When none of us could get on a boat. Back when there was still sunshine.”</p>
<p>“That was months ago,” he reminded her.</p>
<p>“You were pretty cute,” she said more confident than the rest of her confession.</p>
<p>A lopsided smile spread. “I was?”</p>
<p>“It was kind of like… a <em>crush </em>at first sight.” She paused, then laughed into his shoulder. “I begged my dad to catch us fish for dinner so I could watch you guys at the fishing dock.”</p>
<p>“I remember you clearly from Galdin Quay. And Old Lestallum. And Alstor Slough. And-”</p>
<p>Élo broke down in a cascade of giggles, shaking him where she buried her face. </p>
<p>“It’s good to know I wasn’t the only one of us who noticed the other,” he said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was like a honeymoon.</p>
<p>She called in to work to stay with him. Under ordinary circumstances, Ignis would advise against it. But it was like a constant itch only she could relieve. So hooky they played, coming out only for food and bathroom breaks.</p>
<p>The usual suspects tried to embarrass him for shagging three days straight; he soon forgot when he locked his bedroom door. Ignis wanted little to do with things that weren’t Élodie in his bed. On a mission to learn what the other liked best, they spent almost the entire time making love. Experimenting with every stretch of skin was exhilarating.</p>
<p>  </p>
<p>Ignis had no regrets. But now with the chance Élo would conceive, it was more vital for him break free of all dependencies.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. Chapter 24</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>READ AT OWN RISK.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Gladio and Prompto next returned, Ignis insisted on combat training. Hand-to-hand with Gladio, who would not hold back, then field practice outside the city.</p><p>He had never sparred with Gladio before and now regretted it. Most daemons also used their hands, causing more of a need for such skill. Ignis could not recall how Gladio moved without a weapon, and earned bruises failing blocks. He tripped when he meant to dodge and scuffed his palms and split his chin. It took two sessions away from the city noise to recognize Gladio’s footsteps, and another two days to predict blows based on his steps. While he could only guess the direction of attack, he could not know the angle, so instead trying to block, Ignis began avoiding. A swift swivel back, a low lean, or a leap away. Disengaging didn’t keep Ignis from injury; he lost his footing, somehow stood on his own bootlace, and twisted his ankle. But he was learning curatives by vial shape, so he healed trivial wounds and moved on. Satisfied with his progress, Gladio thrust a polearm at Ignis’ chest and began the next course.</p><p>With defense now his strength in combat, Ignis needed training in offence again. It was easier, yet harder than he predicted; a <em>simple </em>complication. Focusing on dodging put him in a single-mindset, but that would not cut it in the field. They dared practice as far as possible from town so he could easier extend his senses to aid him. Only then, when Gladio’s fists missed him a third time in a row, Ignis began to feel the breeze they made.</p><p>It didn't take long to lean away, then followed the breeze. To avoid injuring himself or his friend, he used blunt sticks instead of daggers and polearm. After another day of practice, now with Gladio on a branch also, Ignis even managed a decent parry. Once he realized he could combat air currents and sound, he felt confident he could master the rest of his duties when Noct returned.</p><p>Combat and navigating by sound and count alone would also not measure up in the field. Ignis had already slowed their progress reaching the last royal tomb. They would not have the luxury of time when Noct returned. Noctis could not afford for Ignis to slow him down again.</p><p>But Gladio and Prompto needed to leave again, so Ignis convinced Iris and Élodie to help him run. Easiest of all was keeping pace, though if he got carried away in the freedom of running again, he did not hear their feet stop and he ran too far. He had to listen harder, <em> sense </em>harder for the wind and trail of energy they made while he tried to keep up. It was easy enough on the paved highway through town, but smooth roads were now a luxury, and he was not able to follow their fast footsteps around corners when he, too, ran.</p><p>With a leash, Ignis tied himself to Élodie or Iris by the wrist, and when Gladio and Prompto returned, to them. They began jogging, then sprinting the paved highway through town. Hardest of all was running through town, but they went when most residents were indoors to keep collisions to a minimum. After a few laps around town and frequent reminders from Ignis, his running partners remembered to say when each step was or what direction. In time, Ignis learned to tell when they stepped up or down or turned by how long their shoes paused between steps. Feet came down harder for stepping down, or ground or skid on pavement for turns. If he didn’t keep up, which he sometimes did on purpose to listen, his partners steps began to fade with distance. He needed to prove he could keep up.</p><p>He needed to prove it to <em> himself. </em> </p><p>Back at the apartment after walking through the busy town, Ignis pondered aloud buying work out equipment, in case running through town was not optional. Gladio, wanting Ignis to succeed and wanting to lift weights himself, ran out and bought an exercise bike, a treadmill, and weights. Not only would they all need a home gym to stay fit enough for fighting demons, but Gladio complained he’d not been able to work out <em> properly </em>since the party left Insomnia.</p><p>Fighting again for the first time was frustrating. They wandered past the city till demons scampered up to them. Ignis heard them, smelled their foul sour stench. But he did not recall them like he thought. He couldn’t remember how they fought. Smaller daemons like imps made almost no wind when they swiped. Ignis had to rely on their cackling and snorting to dodge, but even then he was injured. Potions cleansed and healed, but he was no good as a battle buddy like that.</p><p>He needed to be <em> more. </em></p><p>He lay awake in bed that night. Élo slept like a rock next to him, and not wanting to disturb her, Ignis could only replay all the day’s mistakes in his mind. And it dawned on him, as he recalled how well he used to fight - when he could use his eyes - that he was not the man who used to fight well. Blindness had changed how he perceived the world, forcing his senses to evolve to compensate for lack of sight. The old Ignis could not locate people and obstacles by sound and auras alone. The new Ignis could not fight like he had eyes and no other senses. The new Ignis must <em> feel </em>his way around the battlefield.</p><p>Even if he must spend the first moments of combat observing sounds and energy - <em>gaining total clarity</em> - Ignis would be successful. He could not afford to fail.</p><p>And if he could find Élodie through an entire city by her stare alone, then he could find daemons targeting him.</p><p>The second field test proved more substantive. Blindness gave him a prowess others did not have: it was always dark for Ignis, so he need not depend on light to strike an enemy. As contemplated the night before, Ignis hesitated at the onset of battle. He drowned out his brothers to hear the daemons. He focused on one daemon at a time till he had a feel for how far away it was and how it moved, then listened for who they attacked. He heard long, sharp claws scrape down a long blade; Gladio’s sword. Gunshots to his right in quick succession hit soft targets, followed by thuds after each bullet. A screech and small thumping feet sound not far ahead, along with a clear directed target. A daemon had noticed Prompto.</p><p>Ignis readied his staff and thrust the oncoming sound to intercept Prompto’s attacker; the tip of his polearm stuck through something squishy, and the rancid scent of daemonic blood wafted to his nose.</p><p>“Nice one, Iggy!” Prompto rolled behind Ignis and shot again from the left.</p><p>“Nice of you to help out!” Gladio said through a grunt.</p><p>Inspired and now confident, Ignis flung the dead imp’s disintegrating carcass away and swung his staff to block an incoming attack.</p><p>He might never be ideal for the field. But he was no longer helpless.</p><p>After three successful field trials, Gladio told him it was time to go. Noctis had not yet returned, but Cor was recruiting and training Crownsguard, and Ignis, Prompto, and Gladio needed to be better than recruits when their King came back. They needed to start acting like the Kingsglaive. Gladio began to pack a bag for Ignis to leave in the morning. In agreement, despite Élo’s pleading for him to stay, Ignis prepared himself for a new journey.</p><p>He would miss Élodie, but he promised to return. For the first time since considering leaving again, Ignis <em> could </em>promise his return.  </p><p>Cor stopped in that night for respite, and with a gift for Ignis: armored sunglasses. Shatter-resistant and curved to hug his face, they would protect his eyes from impalement. “Taken from Imperial armor and molded into something we can actually use, for once.”</p><p>Upon hearing the plan and progress to get Ignis back out in the fight, though, Cor marched the three men back outside. Beyond lights where daemons spawned, he evaluated Ignis himself.</p><p>Knowing he was under Cor the Immortal’s scrutinizing eye was a test itself. But Cor was not known as the Immortal for nothing.  </p><p>Cor’s advice was sound, as expected, and matched Ignis’ own concerns: Ignis exceeded expectations considering his situation, but must never stop pushing his limits. If he failed his calling, the <em> king </em> would fail <em> his. </em>As the king’s Right Hand, it was Ignis’ job to ensure Noctis succeeded. No matter the cost.</p><p>It was the reason Ignis went blind. <em> No matter the cost </em> was the price he paid to wield the Ring of the Lucii to protect Noct. And blind or no, Ignis had a calling to fulfill.</p><p>They delayed a day to hear all the news Cor brought and to further prepare based on it. Then, it was time. Ignis kissed his girlfriend one last time, made Iris and Talcott promise to take care of her, then found himself buckling up in a large, loud truck. </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. Chapter 25</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>READ AT OWN RISK.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hunting with Prompto and Gladio was far from reminiscent of the days traveling with Noctis. There was little talk at campfires anymore. The times they did was to comfort refugees or swap news with hunters they met at havens.</p><p>Wildlife was also losing the fight to daemons. What pure meat they found was preserved with freeze spells or taken back to Lestallum as livestock. Ignis listened with intent, at haven stops, discerning healthy beasts from the dying or tainted. From each distance, he could tell from memory what remaining wildlife was what, and what they were vulnerable to. He memorized sounds they made and how hooves or paws moved now that fear of daemons drove survival. When they needed to fight or capture life wildlife, Ignis had little trouble maneuvering. Though compared to daemons, it seemed humans were almost no threat.</p><p>It felt like not long at all before Ignis learned daemons by sound, as well. How they attacked him, how tall or fast they were. He could dodge easy enough, and was more effective with spell-laced weapons, but he needed to remind himself to go easy on magic. While Ignis wielded spells well, the only person in the world able to create them was Noctis, who had not yet returned. Magic was a limited resource until that day.</p><p>Ignis grew more comfortable fighting as time pressed on. His polearm, <em>Flayer,</em> became almost another limb, and doubled as a cane in questionable terrain. He held his ground better with it than daggers, but in the end, he managed a few slices here and there.</p><p>And unlike the apartment where little threatened him, he never removed his sunglasses anymore.  </p><p>He sensed the familiar buzz and low rumble of the EXINERIS power plant before they even reached Lestallum. Ignis rolled down the windows to breathe in daemon-free air as Prompto slowed to descend the parking ramp. Even the smell of livestock was welcoming.</p><p>“Looks like they got the barn up,” Gladio observed.</p><p>“Nice of us to bring them a nursing garula and her calf, then, huh?” Prompto eased weight on the brake until the truck stopped in place.</p><p>“From the braying, it sounds as if they’ve already boarded some,” Ignis said. “If they found a male and they’re left to mate, there will soon be enough meat and milk to go around.” He felt his way around the open door frame and took a leap of faith; the parking lot met his boots with a jolt.</p><p>“You go on ahead, Iggy,” Gladio told him. The sound of the lock at the truck bed unlatched and clanked open. The mother garula and her young started in trumpets and made the truck shake with heavy hooves. “This might take awhile. Hey, but put on some coffee, will you?”</p><p>“An outstanding idea,” he approved. Ignis stood listening for a moment to get his bearings, then made his way to the stairs and started into town.</p><p>After so long with little human contact, the energy and noise of busy bodies was comforting again.</p><p>Élodie’s voice boomed for him as Ignis finished crossing the street. Her sounds grew louder and nearer every second, suggesting she’d run from work. Rubber soles made long jumps down multiple steps and landed aloud. Before Ignis reached the stairs, Élo threw herself on him in a tight hug. Relieved to feel her warmth against him again, Ignis stood where he was and hugged her close. She refused to let go even when Ignis assured her he was well and came home as promised. </p><p>Élodie stood on her toes to put her lips to his ear, still trembling and clinging like he might try to leave again. Hot breath filled his ear in concern: “I’m pregnant.”</p><p><em> Goodness. </em> </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. Chapter 26</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>READ AT OWN RISK.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ignis brought a mug of steaming coffee into his bedroom and locked the door behind him. While he could not see, he could sense the light the light was on; like when sunlight shone through eyelids. He walked five steps and patted around to feel the surface of his desk, took a slow sip of coffee, then set the mug down.</p><p>“When did you find out?” Ignis moved till his legs hit the bed, and he sat next to Élodie.</p><p>“A few days ago. I started getting hot flashes, but I didn’t think anything of it at first because it’s always hot at work. Like, when we go outside, it feels cool. Then I tried helping Holly cook, but the garlic made me sick. I couldn’t even be in the house, it was so strong. I’ve stayed here the past couple days because. And... I fell asleep at work. While I was walking…”</p><p>“You fell asleep <em> while </em>you walked?” he echoed. </p><p>“Yeah. I haven’t been able to sleep my normal schedule for almost… two weeks now, I think. I’d get home and immediately fall asleep, but as soon as… the sun <em>should</em> rise, I can’t sleep anymore.” Élo paused. “When I fell asleep walking, it was in front of a manager. I was so tired I don’t even know what she said, but the next day my shift changed to day hours again.”</p><p>“I assume that’s when you put the pieces together?” Ignis had never been around a pregnant woman long enough to know the signs, and books taught each pregnancy had different symptoms.</p><p>“Holly handed me a test when I got off work four days ago. I keep throwing up when I’m around garlic. And the turmeric lasagna her husband makes. I guess she knew what was wrong with me.”</p><p>Ignis wasn’t sure what to say. Élodie’s health was priority, of course, but they’d both expressed concern with bringing a child into such a world. They were careless those first three days, but they’d used condoms since, and Ignis had no intention of adding to the population yet. He wouldn’t end a baby’s life unless necessary, but it posed a curious situation.</p><p>“Have you seen a doctor yet?” he asked.</p><p>“No. I’ve been so tired after work I usually just shower and crash. I can’t even take a bath anymore after, or I fall asleep in it.”</p><p>“That could be problematic.” If such case ensued, Élo would always need someone in the home with her.</p><p>“I’ve… been having nightmares again,” she admitted, quiet, timid. A faint click told Ignis she fidgeted her thumbs. “Of my brother.”</p><p>“They’ve gotten worse?”</p><p>“Yeah, and…” A heavy sigh full of defeat escaped her, followed by uneven, choppy breath.</p><p>Ignis reached till he found her shoulder, and as soon as he began to pull her in, she came crashing. “You can tell me anything,” he tried to comfort, with tender squeezes and a deep hold.</p><p><em> “It was one of them!” </em> she said not above a whisper.</p><p>“What was one of what?”</p><p>“I ga- our--<em> I had a ---” </em></p><p>Ignis had a feeling what she meant.</p><p><em> “It was a daemon! </em> Our--” A violent shudder stopped her words, and Élo cowered lower in his arms.</p><p>Ignis turned and opened his body to her to hold her closer, trying to conceal a sigh. It was not easy consoling fears. <em> Worse </em>when those fears had foundation in truth of the times.</p><p>“How often do you have those dreams?” he asked.</p><p>Cool drops seeped into through his shirt where her face was. “Almost ev- every night. Nothing I do gets rid of th- them.”</p><p><em> “Élodie.” </em> It was hard hearing the fright in her voice, feeling it from her whole body. He wished he could take it away and bring her hope again. “Why didn’t you call me?” He re-wound his arms around her and rested his head on hers. She seemed used to dealing with fear alone. Ignis did not want her bottling that up.</p><p>There was such thing as <em> too </em>independent.</p><p>Élo sniffed. “I didn’t want you to worry. I knew you were already out there with- with them. I didn’t want you to think they got in town. I thought if-” an airy hiccup interrupted her “-if your plans changed unexpected, you might-- something <em> bad </em> might happen, and I’d never see- <em> see </em>you again.”</p><p>Ignis pressed his lips through her hair. “I was on my way back already,” he reminded her. “You are never trouble for me.” He thought for a moment, then pushed her up gentle as he could. He guided her head till he felt her breath on his chin. If nothing else, he hoped to her it felt like he looked in her eyes. “That’s not possible. You know that?” he promised. “Daemons are made, not born.”</p><p>Élodie sniffed again and her head slipped from his hand to hang. “It’s still h-horrible.”</p><p>“I agree, and I grieve that you had to experience that.” Ignis tangled his finger in her hair and combed. “I wish there was a way to prevent dreams like that. But the comforting thing is it can never be.” He didn’t know what else to do or say, though. He pulled her back in his arms and kissed her again. “What do you wish to do about it?”</p><p>“The dream?”</p><p>“No, the… pregnancy.” If her symptoms didn’t wane soon, termination might be a safer route. Sleeplessness was dangerous for anyone, but he guessed moreso for expecting mothers.</p><p>“Oh.” Élo paused, then sat up on her own accord this time. “I don’t know.” Then heavier hesitation. “I don’t know if I could… end it. I mean, it’s not... the <em> baby’s </em>fault.” Even with terrifying nightmares, she could not hurt what grew inside her.</p><p>“No, but I don’t think it will be worth it if <em> your </em> health fades. Sleep is vital to health. It shouldn’t be a compromise. It shouldn’t be you <em> or </em>the baby.”</p><p>She sat quiet for a while. “You think I should get an abortion?”</p><p>“Let’s… play it out. I’m here, now. I ought to stay for at least a couple weeks. If… everything goes well…”</p><p>Ignis was not sure he was ready. He was responsible, he would not abandon his child if it was born. But so many bets were already against them from the state of the world alone.  </p><p><em> But </em>… he had chosen not to control his hormones. He had equally helped put them - put Élodie - in this situation. If her difficulties were temporary, if she chose to continue with the pregnancy… Ignis would be there with her.</p><p>If he played his cards right, there might even be a safe way to raise a child in such a world.</p><p>“... It might not have to end in tragedy,” he finished. </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0027"><h2>27. Chapter 27</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>READ AT OWN RISK.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Élodie plopped down on the pleather recliner with a hard sigh when she walked in after work. “So, I got…” she sighed again. <em> “Disciplinary action </em> today,” she said.</p><p>“Who’d you beat up?” Gladio joked.</p><p><em>“I’m</em> curious to know what the <em> other </em>lady did,” Ignis teased.</p><p>“No, no fights,” Élo said. “It’s because I ran out of work yesterday to see you.”</p><p>Ignis recalled her greeting in his mind. “You left work without telling anyone?”</p><p>“No. Well… yes. Someone told me you were back, and I ran. I didn’t even think about it, I just ran.”</p><p>“Please don’t risk your job for me,” he advised.</p><p>Gladio huffed. “You just gotta work on your stories,” he encouraged. “Say you thought you saw <em> eyes </em> staring at you, or you kept hearing someone <em> whisper </em> your <em> name.” </em></p><p><em> “That’s </em> not creepy. I’ll be <em> fine </em> at work tomorrow, <em> thanks </em>for that,” Élo said.</p><p>“Don’t mention it.”</p><p>“So what’s the punishment?” Ignis asked.</p><p><em> “Bucket </em>cleaning.”</p><p>“Sounds strenuous,” he half joked.</p><p>“It's the <em>accident waste</em> buckets. I’ll need to be <em>thoroughly decontaminated </em>afterwards.”</p><p>“We’ll get a pressure washer and hose you off. No problem.” Gladio teased her more the more time spent with them. Ignis suspected it was because Gladio could no longer tease his sister that way. While Iris hadn’t lost her sense of humor, the devastation from the Empire and starscourge changed her from carefree high school student to serious adult. Gladio’s sister was not the same Iris he grew up with.</p><p>They <em> all </em>lost something during this war.</p><p>And against all odds, Élodie filled a void for everyone</p><p>Ignis wished Noctis was there to know her, also.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Is that a <em> siren </em>I hear?” Ignis stopped chopping and reached to turn off the kitchen venting fan.  </p><p><em> “Oh no…” </em> Iris breathed. “Does that mean they got in?”</p><p>Ignis untied his apron and listenedhl harder. If daemons converged, he needed to help ward them off.</p><p>“Stay here,” Gladio said, sharp and serious. Ignis heard his firm steps hasten to the door, which opened and slammed shut in less than a second.</p><p>“Do you think it’s really daemons? What should we do?” Talcott asked.</p><p>“Turn on all the lights, just in case.” Ignis went to the entry and put on his boots. The door swung open with a rush of warm outside air. “What is it?” He tightened his laces as Gladio stepped back in.</p><p>He slid by without even grazing Ignis. For such a large man, Gladio was light on his feet. “An ambulance,” he reported. “Headed for the plant. Not daemons, from what I can tell.”</p><p>“An ambulance at the power plant?” To Ignis, this was as troubling as daemons breaking in. Élodie was on shift at the plant for another four hours.</p><p>He pulled out his phone and instructed via voice command to call Élodie, but before he finished saying her name, an incoming call blared her very ringtone.</p><p>“Answer,” he told his phone, and Ignis brought it to his ear. “What happened? Are you alright?”</p><p>“Is this Ignis?” Not Élodie.</p><p>His brows clenched. “Who is this? Why do you have Élodie’s phone?’</p><p>“I’m Avril, I work with her. Um, there was an accident.”</p><p>“An <em> accident?” </em></p><p>“She fell. The ambulance just took her away. She kept asking for you, but they didn’t wait.”</p><p><em> “Dammit.” </em> Ignis hung up with breath so hard it ached his chest. “Where’s the hospital?” he demanded of his housemates.</p><p>“On Third and Oracle,” Iris answered without missing a beat. “What’s happened?”</p><p>“The ambulance took Élo. I need to get there.” Ignis grabbed his cane from the corner by the door and turned the knob.</p><p>“Oh no!" Iris gasped. "I’ll take you! Just let me get my shoes!”</p><p> </p><p>The hospital was bright and cold. After a long wait to hear where Élo was, Iris led Ignis down strange halls and an elevator.</p><p>They found her room by a hard sob that sounded like his name.</p><p>“You can’t be in here!” Someone thrust an arm across Ignis’ chest when he stepped in. “There are diagnostics in progress!”</p><p>Ignis pushed the arm down, frowning at the voice. “Touch me again, and <em> you’ll </em>be on the gurney.” He followed Élodie’s sobs till he bumped into the unmistakable shape of a hospital bed.</p><p>Iris behind him explained the interruption as Ignis found Élodie strapped to the bed. A second, masculine voice entered the room in question as Ignis found an I.V. in Élo’s arm. While his girlfriend cried for him, Iris explained again who Ignis was and why they barged in.</p><p>“What happened?” Ignis asked his lover. Her neck was in a brace, and cool tears soaked her scrunched face. Ignis was careful where he touched.</p><p><em> “It hurts!” </em> was all Élo could manage.</p><p>“So you’re dad, huh?” the man asked. Ignis turned his head as the voice approached to his left.</p><p>“Not <em> hers</em>. What happened to Élodie?”</p><p>The man introduced himself as the doctor on duty. “Your girlfriend took a hard fall over the rail-”</p><p>Iris gave a loud gasp from the doorway.</p><p>“-and landed on her abdomen a floor down.”</p><p>“Oh,<em> heavens.” </em>Ignis felt for Élo’s free hand and squeezed.</p><p>The doctor paused. “The baby didn’t make it. I’m sorry.”</p><p>“Baby?” Iris echoed. “Oh, <em> Ignis…” </em> </p><p>Ignis sat silent for a second. This was not how he expected Élo’s pregnancy to end. No wonder she hurt so bad.</p><p>He turned his head back the other way. “Iris, tell Gladio I won’t be home tonight.”</p><p>“Okay,” Iris breathed. “I’m <em> so sorry, </em> guys. I’ll- call if you need anything. Okay?”</p><p>Ignis waited till her footsteps faded, then he turned his head back toward the doctor. “Does she require surgery?”</p><p>“We need to do x-rays to know anything further. She almost fully miscarried by the time she arrived here. The impact was hard enough to shed half the placenta then and there, and more was expelled in the ambulance." The physician paused. "I know this isn't easy to deal with, but you need to <em> let </em>us do our work so we can help her.”</p><p>“Do what she needs, but I <em> will </em> stay at her side. <em> Whether </em> your staff likes it. I will <em> fight </em>to stay, if I must.” After triumphing over daemons blind, hospital staff was no threat.</p><p>The man sighed. “I pray it doesn’t come to that. But... if it has to be this way, you’ll need to sign forms to stay during x-rays.”</p><p>Exposure to x-rays was the least of Ignis' worries. “Then find me the forms.” </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0028"><h2>28. Chapter 28</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>READ AT OWN RISK.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>By a miracle, Élodie had only a concussion, bruising, and a crooked, bloody nose. Not a single broken bone. The hospital discharged her with a thick stack of paperwork Ignis couldn’t read; warning signs, precautions. Élo was too weak from the trauma and pain medicine to walk, so Ignis called Gladio to help carry her home.</p><p>It was the longest walk Ignis had ever taken. The weight of what happened sank thick around him: by agreeing to spare a fetus, Ignis had put his lover in danger.</p><p>Back in the apartment, Ignis tended to his wounded girlfriend. He made soothing tea and warmed a blanket in the dryer for her. Élodie lay almost incoherent from the hospital-grade pain meds before falling asleep with faint sobs and leaking eyes.</p><p>Ignis laid with her while she slept, almost glad she was not awake to ask questions. He had no answers. He was not sure what to say when she woke up.</p><p>It felt like a sign from the divine. This was no world to bring a child into. Some greater force somewhere made sure the child could not suffer later on.</p><p>He was more concerned for Élodie’s health than he was upset she miscarried. Children could always be made again, when their Star healed and sunshine returned to the world. If Élodie continued to work at the power plant, she could only survive so many miscarriages there before luck disappointed. She <em> was </em>lucky she survived such a fall.</p><p>He didn’t think Élo per se wanted children, but that may have changed when she learned of her pregnancy. Ignis hoped she would agree to birth control; for them both, if necessary.</p><p>When Élo remained asleep, Ignis climbed out of bed quiet and slow. A heavy sigh escaped as soon as he shut the door without noise.</p><p>He <em> should </em> worry about <em> daemons. </em>Instead…</p><p>He turned and walked into the kitchen. Remnants of cold supper and dish soap bubbles hung in the air with coffee fumes. Ignis pulled down a mug and poured himself hot coffee, guiding the carafe by tapping it against the cup.</p><p>“A miscarriage, huh?” Gladio must have stood in the kitchen the whole time.</p><p>“Unfortunately,” he said.</p><p>“That’s rough.”</p><p>“I suspect she’ll be well enough in a week or two.”</p><p>“Still.”</p><p>Ignis paused to sigh, then brought the coffee to his mouth. “Indeed,” he agreed.</p><p>A large hand clamped onto his shoulder with a squeeze; Gladio’s way of expressing sympathy.</p><p>“We’ll be fine,” Ignis assured. He appreciated the concern nonetheless. A child in his life would mean a child for them all.</p><p> </p><p>Élodie was far from herself, and Ignis could not blame her. The fall alone was traumatic, but her body was still trying to shed the torn placenta, and it was messy. Ignis could not see to clean her up, so he stripped the bed and replaced the sheets while Iris helped Élo wash and change.</p><p>Impact of the miscarriage sunk deeper for Ignis when Élo told him what she remembered:</p><p>Élo had lifted a heavy bucket wrong and sharp pains in her back, then her lower belly made her double over. When it didn’t stop, she tried to stand using the guardrails for support, only she lurched again and missed the bar. Her face slammed into the railing and her nose bled, her belly ached and twisted again, and the last thing she remembered was falling. When she woke up, her coworkers were patting her face and pressing cold packs to her forehead. She tried to look for Ignis when the paramedics took her from the plant, but everything was a blur.</p><p>“Everything is still kind of blurry,” she murmured.</p><p>“I’m truly sorry I can’t do more right now,” he told her. “I told Gladio and Prompto to leave without me, this time.” He hesitated before admitting: “I <em> want </em> to go with them. I only want to make it a bit safer for us all. So when... or <em> if, </em> gods willing… you carry to term, we won’t need to worry.” He paused again. “If I work hard enough to cull the daemons, then <em> you </em>won’t need to work so hard, and this won’t happen again.”</p><p>“You didn’t do this, Ignis,” she was starting to slur again. The doctor had said concussions could last weeks, even with curatives.</p><p>“You couldn’t have gotten yourself pregnant,” he reminded. “But… in any case, I am here for you.” He nestled down beside her and pulled the covers up over her shoulder.</p><p>It was too late to wish they’d chosen celibacy. Ignis would call around the clinics and find a good doctor to prescribe reliable birth control. There was no other option in the matter.</p><p>If for nothing else, to prevent miscarriages when there was so much to stress over.</p><p>He would not force himself to choose between Élodie or their unborn baby. </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0029"><h2>29. Chapter 29</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>READ AT OWN RISK.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Time had a curious flow without sunlight. Ignis wore an analogue watch and was aware always of time ticking by. But life was stuck on repetition: home and sleep, travel to fight daemons. Rinse and repeat. If it wasn’t for the fact Talcott never stopped growing up, time might lose its meaning. As sunshine faded from memory, light became something one could turn on and off. It no longer defined <em> day </em> or <em> night. </em></p><p>It was like the world was stuck in a dream.</p><p>As the never-ending darkness stretched on, Ignis had become a sort of enigma in Lucis. <em> The Blind Hunter. </em>He got around almost better than when he had sight, all his senses enhanced beyond prediction. Little escaped his notice anymore, and there were few daemons he could not conquer. If he listened hard enough, he could hear breath or sometimes even heartbeats from a distance. Hunters and new Crownsguard alike stopped in Lestallum for training, or caught him in Hammerhead for practice.</p><p>As busy as he’d become, Élodie remained at his side. She’d worked her way up to management at the power plant, then opted for demotion to spend time with Ignis when he was in town.  </p><p>She had two more miscarriages that first year before they sought more unfaltering, long-term birth control. When the time was right, they had their own home in a secure building to raise a child. Until then, it was a relief not needing to rush jobs and rush home to ensure Élo hadn’t miscarried again. Neither could afford mishaps at work.</p><p>Élodie did her best to learn defense, at Ignis’ insistence, but over the course of time, she took to baking instead. With everyone so near, he didn’t push it, so when she asked him to help her bake, he indulged. Ignis came home one day to find she’d baked enough cakes, muffins, pies, and breakfast pastries to fill a large shop. Soon after, she quit her job at the power plant and opened a stall in the marketplace. Everything they could not finish went up for sale.</p><p>After a while, Élo admitted when Ignis was gone, sometimes the only sounds of comfort was the busy marketplace crowd.  </p><p>Their group as a whole pooled their money and bought a condo on the top floor, in part to turn the roof into a training center, in part for more privacy. Though they all still lived together, everyone had their own rooms for once. Already living as married, Ignis and Élo knocked down a wall between their rooms to convert the master bedroom into a flat.</p><p>The other reason for buying the top floor condo was the livestock at the lookout. Now used for nothing but raising live meat, Ignis and Élodie had nowhere to walk around together. A sturdy fence went up around the roof, and a section was dedicated for leisure. A small garden of nocturnal plants since nothing else would grow, a walking path around the perimeter, and a hedge to separate the garden from the training gym.</p><p>At least up so high, they could not smell the ripe garula mess.   </p><p>If Noctis was there and the starscourge gone, it would have been a perfect life. </p><p>Talcott went through growth spurts and puberty faster than anyone was ready for. His cracking voice brought Ignis, Prompto, and Gladio down memory lane with awkward tales from middle school and Freshman year. But unlike Noctis’ three defenders, Talcott grew up in a world where violence waited literally on the edge of town. At fourteen, he stood almost as tall as Ignis, and demanded to be trained. Talcott was tall enough to drive and protect people - he refused to sit at home when he could help. So Ignis, understanding the boy’s frustration more than anyone, stayed behind to train. If Talcott could match or overcome <em>the Blind Hunter,</em> he could help as he saw fit.</p><p>When Monica and Dustin stopped to rest up, they helped train the boy, and same with Gladio and Prompto. And as Talcott pushed himself and grew proficient with polearms, guns, and daggers, Iris decided it was her turn. It was no one's surprise that she threw punches like her brother, but unlike Gladio, Iris had a knack for throwing knives.</p><p>Some weeks of training, according to Ignis’ phone, Iris left with Cor with nothing more than a note of goodbye: Talcott no longer needed her, and he was right about sitting home when their efforts might change the tide.</p><p>It wasn’t long after Iris’ departure that Talcott set out with Prompto, and there the party seemed to split for good. Prompto stuck with Talcott, sometimes field-training less experienced Crownsguard. Gladio took solo jobs or spent weeks at Hammerhead, now the new Hunters headquarters. When Talcott wasn’t with Prompto, he helped Ignis explore ruins to search for records or lost weapons that might help the fight. And of course, when Talcott was with Ignis, Prompto returned to Hammerhead; always on Cindy’s beckon, hoping to earn her admiration.</p><p>The crew met at home every now and then, and sometimes they took jobs together. They made sure to check in after so many weeks. But without Noctis, the king’s guard had little group directive. Bonded by their battles, but lost without their king, and trying to each seek his own next, temporary purpose when they weren’t even sure Noct would return, sometimes.</p><p>It was a disheartening thought after so much together.</p><p>And though the dark world had grown to somewhat of a normality, the nightmares never ceased. Ignis still dreamed of going blind, and of the vision of Noct’s fate. Sometimes Élodie was so scared she didn’t want him to leave, so Ignis stayed longer. Sometimes he had to assure her over <em> and over </em> he <em> would </em>return; if he didn’t help cull daemons, they would overrun Lestallum.</p><p>Sometimes he and Talcott took Élo to the well-fortified and lit Hammerhead while they with Prompto and Gladio cleared out daemons from Leide. There, Élodie learned vehicle repair with Cindy or tended Hammerhead’s small garula farm.</p><p>Those trips were sometimes the hardest. Ignis often returned to Hammerhead from Leide jobs to find Elo hiding in the bright cafe, or crying from the stress of trying to be brave.</p><p>She rather go with him, though, than worry all alone in their home in Lestallum. And she was so vital in his life, now, that Ignis could not make her suffer alone.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0030"><h2>30. Chapter 30</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>READ AT OWN RISK.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It had been eight years since Noctis was pulled into the Crystal.</p><p>And Ignis was about to be a father.</p><p>When Élodie became pregnant this time, they stopped her birth control and Ignis stayed home more to tend to his… well, so long had gone by living as if they’d married. No weddings took place since daylight vanished, but he supposed Élo was <em>wife.</em> Ignis stayed home to see his <em> wife </em>and their child through to birth.  </p><p>The thing that now concerned him most was lack of sunlight. It meant lack of necessary vitamins. They’d had enough miscarriages, so early in this pregnancy, Ignis called Cindy at the Hammerhead and worked out how to get ultraviolet lights installed in his home.</p><p>It wasn’t long into that conversation that they began plotting how to get them in every home and all over the city. Humanity fought hard against the starscourge. They might as well have something to show for it, a potent boost to help them thrive as soon as daylight returned.  </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Ignis had a son. </em>
</p><p>This wasn’t a world he would ever plan to raise a child in. But it happened. <em> Ignis was a daddy. </em></p><p>He wished he could see his baby with eyes, wished he could see who he looked liked. Wished he could see the faces he made when he cried or slept. Ignis had to settle for feeling the tiny face with his fingers, holding tiny hands, and cradling the tiny body.</p><p>Ignis loved every moment holding his son. Never knew how much he could love a person <em> till </em>he held his child. Such an eccentric time to bring something so pure into such a dark, tainted world.</p><p>Ignis realized, as he lay his son to nurse in Élo’s arms, he would not change it for the life of him.</p><p>They named him Benjie Noctis Scientia. Élodie picked out his given name. "It means <em>Son of the Right Hand,”</em> she told him. <em>Son of the Right Hand of Noctis.</em></p><p>Élodie had been an incredible outlet from the starscourge. But now in their son, Ignis would never forget he fought for a grand cause that would save them all. </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0031"><h2>31. Chapter 31</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>READ AT OWN RISK.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They were almost at Hammerhead when Talcott called with the news: <em> the King had returned. </em></p><p>It was almost surreal. Nighttime was so common, now, it was almost no big deal; save for all the demons. The capitals outside Insomnia adapted with ultraviolet lights and regular distribution of necessary vitamins sunshine used to activate. Primitive taxes in ungoverned Lucis allowed everyone to receive free supplements; though some protested every man for himself. EXINERIS even hired men, now. Daemons appeared from almost every species, but Crownsguard and Hunters were many and strong these days, thus the illusion of safety felt alive in Lestallum.</p><p>To think sunshine would return any day, now... it was almost inconceivable. In Lucis, over forty children had been born in the decade of darkness, including Ignis’ son. Those children would soon see their very first sunrise; and soon forget there had never been one.</p><p>There was no mistaking Talcott’s truck. Headlamps too bright even for Ignis illuminated as if Hammerhead had no lights on before. Plans they’d made before hand to help Cindy were pushed out of mind. Prompto, Gladio, and Ignis were overjoyed - <em> relieved </em>- to see their old friend at last. They had catching up to do.</p><p>Noct’s return also meant a call to action: It was time to fulfill their Callings, so Noctis could fulfill his.</p><p>Gladio and Prompto walked ahead to meet Noctis while Ignis took his time. He was grateful his lifelong friend had returned, but that vision of Noct’s fate never stopped haunting him. Ignis had seen what would happen to the Prince he spent his whole life with. He thought if he dragged his feet… perhaps the end didn’t have to come so soon.</p><p>Prompto clapped a hand on Ignis’ arm. “It’s Noct! Iggy, it’s really him!” The hope and joy in his voice was almost too much next to his own.</p><p>Tiny feet pitter-patted in an awkward rhythm past Ignis, and Élodie cried out and began to run from the diner-turned-Hunter house.</p><p>“Unta Not! Unta Not!” Two-year-old Benjie yelled, his tiny voice filled to the brim with excitement; as if his best friend had come back. Those tiny legs only stopped with the sound of a thud of thick cloth.</p><p>“Um- hi,” their King said. Ignis fought back emotion at the sound of Noct’s voice. “You’re definitely not someone I expected to meet here. Who are you?” Noct asked.</p><p>“I Benny!” Benjie said, proud as ever. “I <em> hunta! Pew pew!” </em></p><p>“I think you mean <em> Benjie, </em>buddy,” Gladio corrected. He and Prompto enjoyed having a child around, no matter how often they said it wasn’t safe.</p><p>“Benjie?” Noctis echoed. “Where did <em> you </em>get a kid?”</p><p>“Nice to see you too,” Gladio said.</p><p>“It’s <em> literally </em> been <em> ages, </em>Noct! Holy crap, dude!” Prompto was dumbfounded. “I can’t believe it’s really you. I mean, what happened to you? Did the Crystal really take you?”</p><p>Noctis sighed, but Benjie spoke first: “Unta Not! Unta Not! Tum pway! Tatuah, tatuah!” <em>Cactuar.</em> The small boy could not say his <em>T’s,</em> and so far took after Ignis' accent. He then did something that made Noctis lose his footing with an <em>oof.</em></p><p>“Benjie, that’s enough for now.” Ignis approached, still slow. But it did not feel he was buying himself time. “Let Uncle Noct regain his bearings.”</p><p>Faint cloth rustled. “Uncle?” Noctis repeated.</p><p>Ignis gave the voice of his old friend a small smile. "Yes. You’re an uncle,” he told him.</p><p>“Congratulations, it’s a boy,” Gladio joked.</p><p>“You've been gone some time, Noct." Ignis made proper introductions to Benjie and Élodie.</p><p>Footsteps approached, and an aura Ignis had not felt for a decade filled the space around him. <em> The Ring of the Lucii and an old friend. </em> A steady hand clamped on his shoulder with an appreciative squeeze. "Guess we've got a lot more to talk about than how old we all look," Noctis said.</p><p>Ignis couldn’t help a smile. "Speak for yourself. We still look twenty in <em>my</em> mind."</p><p>Noctis let out a quiet laugh. “Let’s keep it that way.”</p><p>It was good to have his brother back. </p><p>Even if he soon must say goodbye forever. </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0032"><h2>32. Chapter 32</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>READ AT OWN RISK.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Élodie worried more now than ever. Ignis knew her fears without needing to ask: she worried he would not return. He knew, as time had passed with no signs of Noctis, that Élo forgot or tried to push aside the thought of Ignis’ calling. But now her fears stared her in the face.</p>
<p>And, with Noct returned, she needed to share what might be her last night with her husband with others. Ignis did the only thing he knew: he kept his family in reach while he talked through the night with his brothers.</p>
<p>To Benjie’s thrill, Noctis agreed to sit with the boy. Ignis had raised his son to know Noct was family, and would only have a short time to linger when he returned. While Benjie was only two, he understood that was his <em> only </em>time with his Uncle Noct. He had even planned for this day: gathered toys and books and a game to play. He showed Noctis his own cactuar collection, and climbed on his lap for a story.</p>
<p>The impact of a family he’d missed out on must have hit Noct hard, for when he tucked Benjie into bed, Prompto said their king shed a tear.</p>
<p>It saddened them all, Ignis believed. He, Gladio, and Prompto had grown up with Noctis. It had once seemed, in time, they'd raise a new generation of <em>brothers</em> together, as their fathers had; a new band for a future prince. But truth and fate would not let it be so. </p>
<p>After Benjie fell asleep, the adults talked outside the caravan. History, strategy, everything they all learned over their time apart. As talk wore on, the gravity of it all weighed too much on Élodie. Trying to hold face, she excused herself to bed. She was still awake crying when Ignis came to bed two hours later.</p>
<p>It then sunk deep in Ignis that Élo’s fear held logic. He would, without hesitation, sacrifice himself so his King could save his wife and child. <em> She </em>knew that.</p>
<p>If that <em> was </em>his last night with his family… perhaps he had wasted it. </p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0033"><h2>33. Chapter 33</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>*** Just a quick update.  I've been super swamped lately and haven't been able to finish typing this up. It's all done in rough draft form, but putting into story form woll take time I just don't have right now. Please bear with me a little longer,  and thank you so much for reading! 💜💜 ***</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>